The Story of Lily Evans and James Potter
by Fizzydrop2000
Summary: Tittle tells pretty much all
1. Prolouge

Prolouge

Lily Evans meets James Potter

Lily Evans looked up as the compartment door slid open and an eleven year old boy with stringy, black hair came in covered in some sort of slimy stuff and sat opposite her "Severus what happened to you?" she asked her friend as she flipped through her spell book for a cleansing charm to take the slime off him "Potter that's what's wrong he waited till I was under a bucket of Slanders Slime then tipped the whole thing on me. I hate him" he said in very cross voice Lily looked up sharply at the mention of the name Potter "Do you mean James Potter" he nodded and helped himself to a chocolate frog that was next to Lily "Yeah he's bloody prat." Just then the door opened again and James and Sirius stood there with a smirk on their faces "Hey Snivellus okay. Oh hi there Lily you okay want to join us?" asked Sirius Lily looked at the pair of the coldly and replied "No I don't thank you I'd like to sit with my friends Black, Potter this means war."

In first year

"Let go of me now Potter" yelled a very angry redheaded girl at a messy haired boy with glasses who was pulling her away from the whomping willow by her wrist as she yelled fought and kicked at him but he didn't let her go until they were in the entrance hall.

"What the bloody hell was that for." She spat at him rubbing her wrist where his tight grip had left marks they walked to the common room. "You should be grateful Evans and shut up unless you want us to get caught." He growled at her looking for any sign of teachers.

"Why exactly?" she shot back.

"Well I just saved your life you idiot or would you rather get whollped to mush by the tree and what were you doing following Remus anyway?" he questioned her back his eyes narrowed.

"None of your business." She retorted and stormed off.

In Second Year

Lily Evans was coming down the second floor corridor on her way back from the Library when her bag split open spilling her things everywhere. Turning her head as she heard footsteps hurrying towards she saw James Potter coming to help her pick her things up as he picked up some of the book he spotted the one she'd taken from the Library. "Why do you want a Book on dark Creatures Evans?" he asked her Lily glared at him "None of you business Potter" She retorted "Now give me my book back" she jumped trying to snatch it out of his hands "Now now none of that I ain't goanna give if your ain't goanna say" he replied Lily sighed quickly form up an answer she couldn't let him find out the real reason "well because I'm a muggle born I thought I'd find out a bit more about the creatures in this world plus I'm interested as in the muggle world some of the creatures are in the stories that muggle authors wrote and I'm thinking about doing Care of magical creatures next year " she replied James gave her the book and she stalked away smiling he was so easy to lie to she just couldn't believe that he thought she was telling the truth.

In third year

A thirteen year old boy and girl were arguing it wasn't the first time they had, it happened quite frequently when they were at school. People were looking at them interested to see who get hexed first.

"NO I WON'T GO WITH YOU, I SAID THAT YESTERDAY. I'M GOING WITH SOMEONE ELSE" shouted the girl.

"WELL WHY DON'T YOU JUST TELL HIM YOU DON'T WANT TO GO WITH HIM ANYMORE THEN COME WITH ME?" yelled the boy.

"BECAUSE I HATE YOU AND I LIKE HIM"

"WELL YOU'RE THE WORST PERSON I'VE EVER MET AND I HATE YOU AS WELL"

The boy looked at his three friends for help well only two of them were there the third one was ill. The boys' friends were looking very amused as they did every time the two of them argued.

Finally the taller of the two friends said "Well some people just have the nerve." The girl seeing that the boy was off his guard took this as an opportunity to punch the boy she swung round her long hair hitting him across the face and punched him and the taller of the friends, then she stormed away her long red hair flying out behind her. The boy grinned at his friends even though his mouth was bleeding and ruffled his already messy black hair.

In Fourth Year

"Sev" Lily called as she crossed the courtyard. Severus Snape looked up from the book he was reading "Hummmmmmmmm" he said as she came to a stop next to him "Potter and his friends are planning to pull a prank on the Slytherins tonight at dinner warn them will you. I don't think they'd listen to a Mudblood like me." She said the last bit stiffly "No problem Lily I'll tell them now." He got up and went to find the rest of his classmates. She sighed and leant against a tree "Job done" she thought she was distracted from her thoughts however when someone yelled her name she rolled her eyes and said "What can I do for good sirs?" she asked her voice with slight sarcasm. "Well sweet flower we were wondering if you could help us with the Charms assignment" replied a boy with curly black hair and twinkling blue eyes she scowled at the speaker and said coolly "Well I will if you call off the prank tonight." The boy with glasses looked at her and said curiously "How did you know about that Evans?" she rolled her eyes and said "I'd chose planning places somewhere more secret than the common room" she smirked at them then turned to one with sandy brown hair and golden-brown eyes and said to him "Remus can I just talk to you for a sec please" Remus nodded and walked over to her and whispered to her "What is it Lils?"

"The moon, tonight. So even if I do help and the four of you still do the prank you still must remember to go to the willow" said Lily. Remus frowned at her and said hoarsely "You know" she smiled at him and said "Yes I know but don't worry Remus I know not to tell anyone plus to make us square I'll tell you that I'm a seer."

In Fifth year

A beam of light fell across the castle grounds and a greasy haired figure made his way towards the Whomping Willow he picked up a long and prodded the knot at the trees root then disappeared. Severus Snape had followed Remus as he had made his way to the Whomping Willow to transform he had been told by Sirius Black how to enter inside the tree without being whollped by the tree. A few moments later a loud howl was heard and a cry of alarm from Snape.

Light flooded the ground once more as James Potter made a mad dash for the flailing tree followed cursing his idiotic friend who was running beside him. They were being quietly by Lily Evans who was keeping to the shadows.

Five Minutes Later.

Lily gasped as James and Sirius pulled Snape out of the Willow she finally took this opportunity to come out of the shadows and say "What the bloody hell is out here." She narrowed her eyes at the boy who jumped back in alarm "Evans" said James and Sirius "Lily" gasped Snape "What are you doing here?"

"Get back to the castle" panted James freezing as a werewolf emerged from the tree Sirius had vanished. Lily uttered a soft shriek of terror as Snape pulled out his wand to kill it thinking quickly Lily shrieked "Expelliarmus" pointing her wand and him his wand flew out of his hand landing in her out stretched hand she then grabbed Snape by the back of his robes and pulled him towards the castle "Lily what are you..." his words were cut short as a dogs bark interrupted what he was going to say. James caught up with them panting and glared at Snape saying "I think you owe me one there otherwise right now you'd be wolf chow." Snape mumbled something and James nodded satisfied then Snape rounded on Lily shouting "Why in the name of Merlin's Pants did you disarm me when there was a werewolf" he demanded she sighed and rolled her eyes then she whispered something in Snape's ear.

In Sixth year

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WAS THAT FOR?" yelled Potter clearly very angry and feeling very humiliated that he now had Pumpkin juice all down his front.

"Revenge is sweet isn't it?" replied Evans smirking for it was she who had just split her goblet of juice all over him and it was not by accident either she'd done it to humiliate him just as he had humiliated her last year after telling everyone that she was to have Severus's child. She finished her breakfast and left the Great Hall to go to Care of Magical Creatures which was one of the only lessons that she had without Potter but she did have it with one of his friends the only one she could stand which was Lupin.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter1

In Seventh Year which is where the story begins:

It was five in the morning the Evans Residence was still the only sound was the sound of the front door slamming as the man of the house Mr Evans left to go to work. A few hours later a red headed girl came down the stairs carrying a copy of the Morning Daily Prophet the wizard newspaper which had arrived a few minutes ago. She was none other than our very pretty and clever Lily Evans she set her paper down on the Kitchen She made herself a cup of Lemon and Peppermint tea then settled down to read the Paper.

"WOW!" she exclaimed as she read the scores for the finals of the Quiditch world cup and spilling her tea all over the blue tiled floor, " dam" she muttered as she went to get herself some kitchen roll to mop up the spill. Lily played Quiditch for her school house Gryffindor she was a chaser on the team which meant she was one of the three people who attempted to get past the opponent keeper and score. Here in the muggle world she played tennis and was very good at both sports as she was finishing wiping the floor her mother and her sister came in. Lily's sister Petunia who unlike her had no magical powers saw Lily in the kitchen and took no further notice of her.

Lily settled back down with her toast and only looked up again when she heard the hoot of an owl holding some letters. She stood up and took the letters from the owl gave it pat then it flew away. She opened her first letter which had the usual things to buy such as books but she tripped over her cat when she saw what was in the second letter a shiny silver badge with HG stamped on it she was Head Girl.

"Are you all right swe..." Mrs Evans started to say but squealed with happiness when she saw Lily's badge. Petunia looked at her younger sister with a sour expression on her face and left the room

Meanwhile three streets away something similar was happing at the Potter Manor. The family had just sat down to eat James Potter and his best friend Sirius Black who ran away in his sixth year and went to live with them were already there discussing school and Lily Evans wondering whether she would change her feelings towards them this year they were part of the very funny and infamous group who they called the Marauders.

There was James Potter tall, hazel eyes, messy, black, hair which he had a habit of ruffling to stop it getting to tidy and was seeker on the Gryffindor Quiditch team. Sirius Black was also tall, neat, black hair and was beater for the Gryffindor team. Remus Lupin was the only one who Lily was friends with, he had sandy brown hair, medium height and spent most of his time on studying and the pranks they played on people and then there's Peter Pettigrew well there's not that much to say about him he had blonde hair and small watery blue eyes, he was probably the least famous of them all. These four were the naughtiest pranksters that Hogwarts had ever seen well that if you don't count Peeves the school's Poltergeist.

"Owls" yelled Sirius. He and James raced each other to the window but Sirius got there first he took his own letter and gave James his.

"Why did you give me two?" asked James

"They both have your name on" answered Sirius "well open them then." James opened the first letter which had a list of rules e.c.t but when he opened his second letter he didn't watch where he was going and unfortunately skidded in a puddle of water and crash landed in a heap next to the kitchen door.

"What happened there?" said Sirius laughing as James got up and with no warning leapt on top of James trying to read the letter.

"Gerroff me and I'll tell you." said James his voice was muffled as Sirius was sitting on top off his back. Sirius got up and helped his not happy friend up as well. "So" said Sirius "You going to tell?"

"Okay. I'm Head boy and Quiditch Captain" he said happily. Sirius looked at James as though it were a joke he read the letter over James's shoulder and his jaw dropped Mrs Potter was busy making a celebratory fry up while James and Sirius were talking about what a fun year this was going to be. The fact that this year's head boy was on his side almost made Sirius's Christmas

30th August

Lily was sitting in the park opposite her house thinking about school and how often she'd have to put James and Sirius into detention the very sort of thing she'd love to do to get them back for all the pranks they'd done to her since third year e.g. James had bewitched her Charms book to say I love you Evans on every page.

She was interrupted from her thoughts when a loud shout broke her revive "Hey Evans" she looked up and grinning at her from the other side of the park was "Black! Potter! What are you two doing here?" she shouted as they started to walk towards her she brought out her wand instinctively ready to jinx them if they tried any pranks on her.

"We wanted to see you so we went to yours but your mum said you'd gone to the park, so we came here and there you are." said James. Lily's eyebrows narrowed suspiciously she glared at them and asked "How do you know where I live?"

"Well Sirius followed you home once when you were walking back from Alice's house." replied James eyeing her wand which was twitching in her right hand.

"Err no he didn't follow me home, a big black dog did."

"No Sirius did. Look Evans we didn't want to talk to you about this we wanted to apologise about all the pranks we played on you and for humiliating you in fifth year."

(The humiliation is a different story)

" Look I appreciate your the fact that you're sorry but will you please tell what Sirius has to do with this black dog that followed me?"

"Soz Evans can't it's a secret" they both said. Lily scowled and walked away but not before throwing a tongue tying hex at them both.


	3. Chapter2

Chapter2

1st September

Lily ran towards the heads carriage wondering who the head boy hoping that it wasn't James. James on the other hand was running towards the same compartment when he ran full speed into Lily who was just about to open the door to the compartment and sent her flying along the corridor. She got up and walked back to the compartment where she saw James looking worried about was going to happen next then the bomb exploded.

"WHY THE BLOODY HELL DIDN'T YOU LOOK WHERE YOU WERE GOING YOU STUPID IDIOT?" demanded Lily.

"IT WASN'T MY FALUT YOU WERE JUST STANDING THERE AND MIND YOUR MANNERS EVANS OR I'LL PUT YOU IN DETENTION." shouted James so loudly that people poked their heads out of their compartment too watch them arguing they did find it very amusing.

"OH YEAH AND WHAT MAKES YOU THINK YOU CAN PUT ME IN DETENTION?"

"WELL APPART FROM THE FACT THAT I'M HEAD BOY."

"FINE THEN I'M HEAD GIRL." Lily shouted.

"WHAT" shrieked James "YOUR HEAD GIR?"

"YES I AM FACE IT. PLAY ANY PRANKS ON THE FIRST YEARS AND YOUR IN FOR A MISSERABLE LAST YEAR HERE BECAUSE ... " Lily trailed off realising what she was going to say but she couldn't shout about her friend not a train full of students she went into the compartment with James on her heels his eyes narrowed in anger and confusion .

"EVANS I KNOW YOU KNOW SOMTHING THAT YOU SHOULDN'T" stormed James catching hold of her wrist as she made an attempt to draw her wand. Lily didn't answer.

"EVANS ANSWER ME "shouted James holding her wrist more tightly. Tears stung her eyes and finally she said in a whisper "Let go of me I will not be abused by you in this manner and if you don't then I will force you to." And so saying she drew her wand with her left hand and produced a stinging hex which causes James to let go.

She sank down on to the cushioned bench holding her aching wrist in her left hand and James sat opposite her and said in a calmer voice "You still haven't answer my question tell me what you know?"

Lily looked up at him and said softly "I know Lupin's secret. I know what he is every full moon. You and the others are slipping out of the castle to do something against the rules." James was startled that she knew all of this then he asked "How long have you known about this?"

"Since round about first year" replied Lily looking scared. James raised his eyebrows she was a lot cleverer that he thought and being able to figure before he and the others figured it out he leaned forwards in his seat and said in a dangerously soft voice "Listen Evans if you tell anyone, anyone at all then I'll make your last year here hell." Lily glared at him like hell she'd tell anyone about her best friends darkest secret "How low do you think of me exactly?" she asked this made James think for about five minutes then said "not very accutually" The train stopped. They were at Hogwarts.

A few hours later

Lily was standing in front of the fat lady about to give the password (Poir Incantartum) when Alice grabbed her by the arm and said in an excited voice "Franks just asked me to into Hogsmead with him next Saturday." Lily grinned at her friend's excitement. Alice had been his girlfriend for about five years now so it was a bit obvious that they'd go on a date first chance they had.

Lily and Alice entered the common room then parted ways Alice went to talk to Frank while Lily planned to sit by the fire and read her book but her plans change at the last moment as Potter and his friends were there talking about the train ride so she went straight up her dorm.

James was talking to them about the first heads meeting "... Then I ran into Lily and we had a row and when threatened her with detention she told that I can't because she's head girl then she told that she knew your secret Remus. I mean what am I suppose to do about that, then also just as we were getting off the train she told me that I was the biggest idiot she'd ever met."

His friends looked worried about this, Remus however didn't turn a hair and said "She already told me" he was just thinking about this when he heard Peter say " ...I thought it was tonight not tomorrow but if you say it's tomorrow then it's tomorrow." Even though Remus had lost thread of the conversation he knew what they were talking about.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter3

The next day James went down to the common room for a few minutes quiet while upstairs Remus, Sirius and Peter were arguing about who'd stolen who's toothbrush when he noticed Lily sitting in a chair in front of the fire with a copy of the Prophet on her lap she was reading the front page which as far as James could see had some sort of activity about Death Eaters using illegal curses as he moved closer he heard a sort of strange noise coming from her like a sigh of sadness. "Lily are you ok?" he asked with a note of concern in his voice. Lily looked up and blink had she heard right? Had James Potter the one she'd been yelling at for literally six years called her Lily and asked how she was.

She nodded then said "Look more attacks on muggle families and one murder on a member of the Ministry of Magic. I don't know why they just don't put protection on all the non- magical people?" James read the paragraph where she was pointing he looked at her wanting to ask her something but judging by the look on her face she didn't want to talk to anyone right now.

"Well well what have here" said a voice from behind them they both jump behind them stood Sirius with a very amused Remus, Peter, Alice and Frank "Lily Evans and James Potter getting cosy together something I thought that I'd never see." Lily looked at them all then said a stream of curses at Sirius and went down to breakfast her face burning like a beacon her thoughts were confused, she entered the Great Hall and went to sit with Marlene who was a year below her and a prefect she told her what had just happened just as The Marauders walked into the Hall, Remus plonked himself next to Lily who didn't say anything James, Peter and Sirius sat opposite them those three she completely ignored and went on chatting to Marlene about newt level Arithmancy classes and Defence Against the Dark Arts. James however was talking about what they were doing that night the bell went and they left for lessons Lily, James, Remus and Sirius had Care of Magical Creatures while Peter reluctantly made his way to the North tower for Divination.

The wind was cold and bitter as they made their way down towards the edge forest where they were to have their lesson. The crowd gathered round the paddock where a two creature from the waist upwards was an eagle but from the waist down was a lion. Several of the students gasped as they saw it Professor Kettleburn said "Welcome to your first Care of Magical Creatures lesson this year now can some tell me what this animal is?" Half the class put their hands up Professor Kettleburn looked round then said "Ah Mr Snape would you like to tell everyone what this is?" he gestured to the animal. Snape looked and answered in his oily voice "Yes I can Professor. It's a Gryphon one of the largest predators except for dragons of course but they are highly dangerous when provoked or when you go near their eggs." Some of the class including James who had the look of mock amazement on his face and looked quite funny at that so Lily had to hide a smile behind her hands however Professor Kettleburn looked very pleased that he knew that much about Gryphons that he said "Well done 10 points for Slytherin" this made Snape have a very smug look about him as he whispered to Lucius Malfoy about how he knew that. James suspected he'd done something to improve his memory or else taken a bottle of brain elixir to help with work/ lessons.

Later that day James couldn't stop thinking about Lily what was he going to do about this he loved her but she didn't love him. Lily was thinking the opposite she despised him yet he loved her.

That evening James told the others his plan "...Listen if we want this to work then we need to be careful that she doesn't know what's going on if she finds out she'll kill me." They said their goodnights then headed for their dorm.

The next day Lily entered the Great Hall and found that the only space free was one next to Remus she didn't complain as Remus was the only one of Potters friends she could stand so she plonked herself down she was just in time for mail a large tawny owl landed in front of her she took the letter and the parcel from its leg Remus grinned and said "Open it then we haven't got all day" Lily opened the letter it read this:

_My sweetest flower,_

_I have loved you for a long time and would love to meet you in person_

_Meet me at the top of the astronomy tower at 10 this evening _

_Love you lot's your secret admirer _

Lily opened the parcel stunned inside there was a stunning silk red and gold dress with a light red hair band, matching, velvet cloak and a pair of gold heels. She pinched herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming who would spend this much on her. She hurried back up to the Gryffindor tower so as to put the parcel away before lessons she slid it under her bed then hurried of to Transfiguration where they were going to start on Animagi.

She took her usual place next to Frank and Maddie for the first 30 minutes there was nothing but the sound of quills scratching on pieces of parchment with the occasional clink of an ink pot as they copied down the rules that apply to become an animagus. Behind her she could hear parts of the conversation that was going on between Potter and his friends and her eyes narrowed at the conversation.

"No we can't meet tonight how many times to I have to tell you Wormy" said James impatiently waving his quill hand about and splattering his friends and the person behind him in ink "Thanks for that James" muttered Remus as he used his wand to clear the four of them of the ink. Unfortunately the person behind him just so happened to be Snivellus aka Snape who's eyes narrowed when heard what they were talking about. James couldn't really care less if he was sitting in front of Snivellus planning his "_next prank on him." _

"Well then if I can't have your attention now." barked Professor McGonagall everyone stopped what they were doing and looked up. "Now can someone please tell me what an animagus is?" Several hands shot into the air including James, Remus, Sirius and Peter. McGonagall looked round the room and said "Mr Black can please tell me the answer to my question."

Sirius grinned and recited fluently without looking at his book "An animagus or Animagi for plural is a witch or wizard with the ability to transform into an animal of their choice at will." Professor McGonagall looked at him in a strange way then continued in her usual stern voice "Thank you Mr Black 5 points for Gryffindor. Mr Potter can you please tell me how the Ministry know whether your an animagus or not?" James looked up and though for a moment then said in a thoughtful voice "The Ministry keep tabs on witch or wizards who are Animagi so they know when that person is taking advantage of their ability to transform into the animal of their choice." McGonagall gave him the same look as she had given Sirius. Lily narrowed her eyes at them but looked back at the front when McGonagall spoke "Well done 5 more points for Gryffindor. Ok last question then you are dismissed How do know what form your animagus is? Yes Mr Lupin" Remus looked up at her then closed his eyes opened them and said "Your animagus is usually the form of your patronus." Professor McGonagall looked suspicious and said "You three stay behind I want to talk to. Everyone else you may go."

"Now" she sat down and removed her spectacles her expression was stern "How do you know so much about Animagi?" Sirius opened his mouth to speak but Remus interrupted and said "Well when I went to Diagon Alley in the summer I purchased a book on them from Flourish & Blots and we read over the summer as I was staying at we were staying at James for the last two weeks of the holidays but I left it there by accident." She nodded then said to them "Very well go to your lesson and good day to you all."

They left the classroom and made their way down to the dungeon where they had potions with Professor Slughorn today they were making the Draught of Living Death. Lily and Maddie looked over their shoulder to see who'd just entered Lily shook her head and wondered how much trouble they were in or if they were going to receive a detention. She turned back to her potion and thought about it no more. All through potions James kept looking eagerly at the clock wanting time to speed up as the head boy and girl had another meeting soon but with Dumbledore what he wanted to talk to them about he had no idea the bell went for break and they left the dudgeon in groups.

Lily made her way up to the Gryffindor Tower to have another look at the dress yes it was still there she hadn't been dreaming after all she looked at her watch ten minutes till she had to meet the headmaster. She ran down the stairs and out of the Fat Lady before you could say "_Flibbertigibbet" _as she slowed down to a walk a few corridors away from the heads office she saw James running in the opposite direction just like on the train but his arms were doing windmill and she quickly turned the corner so that he didn't send her flying again. Noticing her he slowed down but the expression on her was one of amusement "What so funny Evans?" he asked with interest in his voice, Lily looked at him and in giggly voice "Oh it was just the way you were running" she did an impression of him running down the corridor with her arms doing the windmill. They walked towards the gargoyle laughing they stopped at the base and James said "Chocolate Frog" they walked up the staircase in silence and Lily knocked on the door.

"Enter" called Professor Dumbledore "Well as you know I would like to talk to you both about something special I have in mind." Lily and James nodded and then James asked "What exactly do you have in mind Professor?" Dumbledore smiled and said with a twinkle in his bright blue eyes "A Yule Ball which is usually a tradition for the Triwizard Tournament, and as you two are head boy and head girl I would like you both to dance together." Lily and James started at him for a few shocked seconds then both said simultaneously "Do we have to dance with each other?" Dumbledore smiled then nodded "It is the reason I decided upon this Ball so that you two will get to know each better and hopefully become friends." They nodded and left the office and went down for Lunch. James looked very happy and Lily was scowling.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter4

10pm that evening

Lily looked at herself in the mirror and smiled the gown fitted her perfectly she brushed her hair and put it into an elegant bun with some hanging down on either side she pulled a pair of long red silk gloves that her mother had given her for her 17th birthday as they had gone out for a posh meal that night she then fastened the cloak and made her way down the girls staircase her gown rustling Maddie looked at and smiled saying "Whoever it is has chosen his girl well. Good Luck! We'll wait up for you." Alice smiled at the other they knew perfectly well who it was because as they were in on the plan. She smiled at them and climbed out of the portrait of the Fat Lady and made her way up to the Astronomy Tower.

She stepped outside and the night air was cool and fresh she could feel a breath of wind on her face as she leant against the balcony staring at the stars which glittered in the sky like millions of little jewels a pale crescent moon shone over head "It's beautiful" she muttered to herself "Yes it is" said a quiet voice from behind her she turned round and standing behind her stood "James" she said in a voice filled with love an emotion that had never been in her voice when she spoke to him she moved towards him holding her dress in one hand so it didn't trail on the floor.

"Lily" He said her name with such tenderness that her heart truly melted for him they were so close together now that she could see every detail on his face including a faint scar from where Snape had cursed him in their fifth year after their owl in DADA. "I want to ask you a question" he stood so close that she could feel the heat from his breath, Lily looked at him and said "James ask away." She smiled.

He whispered in her ear "Will you be with me forever Lily." Lily was filled with joy and whispered back her answer "Yes but I must say I never thought I'd see side of you." She lent her head on his shoulder and the door behind them banged open they spun round their wands drawn and framed there in the doorway stood...

"SEV" Lily yelled furious that this should happen right now at this very moment.

"SNIVELLUS WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE" shouted James, Lily walked over to him and said in a quiet voice "Go I'll meet you at the bottom of the stairs let me talk to him." James narrowed his eyes nodded and left.

"WHAT ARE YOU AND POTTER DOING UP HERE TOGETHER?" shouted Snape his face was very red like he was about to explode.

"WHAT'S THAT TO DO WIITH YOU?" Lily yelled back

"YOU'RE MY GIRLFRIEND NOT..."

"WE SPLIT UP YOU BLOODY FOOL IN FIFTH YEAR IF YOU REMEMBER" Lily cut in smoothly

"BUT I DIDN'T MEAN TO CALL YOU..."

"IT DOESN'T MATTER WEATHER YOU DID OR NOT YOU'RE UP TO YOUR NECK IN THE DARK ARTS." Lily snarled her wand pointing at his eyes

"Lily please I'm sorry forgive me" pleaded Snape

"NEVER! PETRIFICUS TOTALUS" Lily yelled and Snape fell on to his back frozen due to the fact that she had shot a full bind body at him. She swept passed him and down the steps to find James.

She found him leaned back against one of the door frames looking anxious she slipped up to him and flicked him on the back of his head. He turned round so as to tickle her but she had already slipped out of his reach and was standing a few meters away giggling. He walked towards her and says softly "Here I brought this for you I was going to give it to you on top of the Astronomy Tower but we were rudely interrupted so here you go" Lily took the little package that James was holding out to her and unwrapped it inside was a small rectangular box she opened it and gasped in side was a beautiful pair of gold and ruby earrings and a ruby in the shape of a heart on a gold chain to her surprise the heart was glowing.

"It's a love heart" explained James "they glow whenever you are near your true love." He was right the closer she moved the brighter the glow was the further away the dimmer the glow she lifted it out of its box and put it on.

They walked back to the common room talking about all the things that had happened in the past years like the pranks they'd played on each other. They hadn't noticed that they'd reach the Fat Lady; they said the password (Aqua viva – water of life) and walked in holding hands. Lily's friends stared in amazement at them she blushed scarlet and said something to James who nodded and kissed her goodnight.

"Lily I can't believe it" squealed Alice bouncing up and down in her excitement.

"So you've finally fallen in love have you?" came an amused voice from a shadowed corner of the common room it was Remus. Lily grinned at him bid her friends goodnight and went up the stairs to bed. Remus smiled at them and mouthed "wish them good luck cos they'll need it" they laughed then parted ways.

A few months later-12th October

James woke up on Saturday by being hit over the head by a pillow held by "Peter" he groaned "What do you want."

"Get up there's something on the notice board." he squealed. James got up and dressed himself in a pair of trousers, a navy blue shirt and a black jumper he followed Peter downstairs to find a group of students clustered around the notice board read it over their heads it read this

_Students _

_We would like to announce that on Christmas Day_

_We are to have a Yule Ball students from 4__th__ year and _

_Up are allowed to come _

_Good Luck A. P. W. B. Dumbledore_

"Do you know who you're going with yet Peter." James asked.

"Not going I don't like dancing." He mumbled when really no one would go with him.

Sirius looked at his friends and said in a careless tone "I don't have anyone yet, but I did see them carrying Snivellus down to the Hospital Wing with a body bind curse on him. What happened a few nights ago?" he asked.

"Well it all going nicely before he turned up. Lily told me to wait for at the bottom of the stairs. So I did even at the bottom of the staircase I could hear them shouting at each other then there was quite and I heard Lily come down the stairs so yeah." replied James in a happy voice.

Lily woke up and remembered the events of the pervious nights before she smiled to herself and got dressed in a pair of jeans, a red long sleeved top and a blue jumper she pulled a brush through her hair put on the necklace which she tucked down the front of her jumper and went down the stairs for breakfast/lunch.

In a corner of the common room she found The Marauders talking about something Remus saw her smiled and beckoned her to come over "Hey Lil I heard that you and James were talking on top the Astronomy Tower at 10pm a few weeks ago." He said with a grin she grinned back.

"Lily we want to tell you something." James said she nodded to show she was listening and sat down "Well you know Remus's secret and we thank you for keeping it. We also would like to say that we are unregistered Animagi and we would appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone because we'd get into huge trouble with the Ministry." Lily smiled and said with a voice that held back a laugh "Well I must admit that I am a bit surprised that you said you'd get into massive trouble because you do get in to loads here so I wouldn't be really surprised about."

"Any way Lil" said Sirius "We all have nick names to go with our animals. I'm Padfoot as I am a big black dog, James is Prongs because he is a stag, Remus is Moony because of his monthly disease and Peter is Wormtail as he is a rat. We've written a map of Hogwarts to help mischief makers such as us but the thing is we don't have it at the moment because Filch took it of us when we took it off us when we said for a joke it's full of dark magic so yeah."

"When you say Filch took it off you I think you'd probably like it back so leave that to me." said Lily with a mischievous look in her eyes and set off out of the portrait hole to find a good place to drop a dung bomb she decided upon just outside Filches office this way she would able to irritate him more easily and escape quicker too she was also hoping to run into Peeves which fortunately she did and she told him of her plan and he zoomed away gleefully.

"James what have you done to her?" Sirius asked

"Nothing I swear." replied James.

With Remus

"...Come in" came the reply of a very happy looking Dumbledore. Remus cautiously entered his office and sat down opposite Dumbledore and noticed that the school nurse was there "You wanted to speak to me Professor about me being a Were-wolf problem" Dumbledore nodded and said that recent potion has been discovered to reduce the pain in transformations and that he will still have a human mind when he is a Were-wolf Remus nodded to show he understood "So I am going to have to take it in a few nights I suppose" he sighed with reluctance. He smiled at Madame Pomfrey who from the pocket of her apron had produced a small vial of neon red potion "This is the potion you will now be taking Mr Lupin its name is wolfsbane and is a very recent discovery you will take this on the week leading up to the full moon and that means you will take this vial of it tonight." Remus took the vial of potion and downed it in one pulling a face "Disgusting" he muttered and left waving bye and bidding them goodnight.

Few Hours Later

Lily ran back to the common room and found Sirius standing next to the Portrait Hole "Did you get it" he asked Lily nodded and gave him the Map which she had hidden under her sleeve " What happened?" he asked Lily tilted her head towards the Portrait Hole to in there.

The common room was noisy partly because Peter was giggling about what Lily had just told them because Filch had tried to give her detention but Professor Slughorn intervened by saying that she was looking for a teacher about Newt work and the other noise was people shouting across the room asking people if they wanted to go to the ball with them.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter5

Hogsmead 21st November

Lily and James and the other made their way down the streets of Hogsmead to The Three Broomsticks for drinks when Alice came running up to them supporting Maddie who was unconscious. Remus ran up to them and asked gently "Al what's happened?" They took her to The Three Broomsticks it took a few minutes to calm her down the she said in a choked voice "Frank went in to Dervish and Bangs to get some potion supplies we were standing outside the shop waiting for him and them they appeared out of nowhere and attacked us I managed to stun one but his partner shot a curse at Maddie and it caused her body to freeze. Frank's gone up to the school for help."

Sure enough once they'd revived Maddie they stepped out in to the streets to see Frank and Hagrid coming towards them "How is she?" asked Hagrid in a gruff voice. Lily walked towards him with Maddie's arm around her shoulder. "She's fine." Sirius told him. They walked back up the streets to Hogwarts.

Maddie now recovered from being frozen was walking next to Lily when she heard Sirius call "Mad's I don't know if you want to but will you come to the ball with me?" Maddie looked round and called "Yes" then turned back and continued talking to Lily and Alice smiling and whispered to them "I wondered how long it would take him to ask me."

They giggled and made their way to the Great Hall which was beautiful, already they'd put up several strings of Fairy Lights lit the Hall "Already getting the Hall done up for Christmas." muttered James. She sat down opposite James and grinned at him she helped herself to Roast Lamb, Yorkshire Puddings and mashed potatoes this was followed up by delicious desserts like Treacle tart and all other sorts of delicious sweet foods. After eating as much they could they made their way back to the common room to revise Lily and James walked down to the grounds which were covered in a thin layer of frost. They wandered down towards Hagrid's cabin then made their way towards the edge of the lake Lily waved her wand and caused a blanket, a bottle of fire whisky and two crystal goblets they sat down and watched the sun sink in to the horizon lighting up the sky with oranges, pinks and yellows the Giant Squid was floating lazily on the surface waving its tentacles at them they smiled at each other Lily filled the two glasses so they were half full of the orange-red liquid they clinked their glasses together and drank. James watched Lily over the rim of his glass her long red blowing in the wind he set his glass down and moved a bit closer.

Lily set her own glass down and turned towards him her green eyes looking into the hazel pair opposite her she leaned closer her head resting on his shoulder and said quietly "Do you remember what happened the first time we met?"

_A red headed girl by the name of Lily Evans was lifting her trunk up the steps and onto the train when a dark messy haired boy named James ran into her knocking her over and causing to drop her trunk onto her foot for the fifth which made her yell "Ouch! Watch where going can't you?" James turned round and grins at her which falters as she glares him and lands a punch on his nose which breaks his glasses and puts her trunk into the compartment "Hey" he yells Lily turns round to stare at him as he gets into the compartment with her._

"_What's your name my pretty?" He asked her._

"_Lily. Lily Evans .You?" she replies holding out her hand for him to shake._

"_I'm James. James Potter." He answers shaking her hand. "Would you like some help sweetheart?" She scowled as he called her sweetheart but nodded when he asked would she like some help. James lifted her trunk for onto the luggage rack. The door of the compartment and two boys stood there one had black hair the other had sandy brown. "Hey James we were just looking for you..." He stopped in mid sentence. "What have we here?" said the black haired boy noticing Lily who was scowling again asked a bit more pleasantly "What's your name I'm Sirius Black and this is Remus Lupin." The boy named Lupin smiled at her pleasantly which caused her to take an instant liking to him she turned to James and said apologetically "Would you like me to mend you glasses?" Without waiting for a reply pointed her wand at him and said "Oculus Repero." She waved bye to him just as a pale raven haired girl walked in to the compartment followed by a brunette and a blonde._

Just then all of a sudden a flash of white light like that of a camera they turned and saw that standing behind them was Moony holding a camera, Padfoot grinning like a madman and Wormtail giggling like a weird person.

"What's so funny?" Lily asked raising her eyebrows.

"Nothing it's just so cute." replied Padfoot.

"It's quite a surprise to be honest" said Wormtail though not sounding it.

"I think that it's really sweet" Moony said smiling at them both.

"Sure" muttered Lily under her breath.

They made their way back up to the castle giggling and chatting together as they walked into the castle their laughter died as they meet Peeves on the fifth staircase shutting the caretaker's cat inside a suit of armour they did nothing about it though as no one like the caretaker or his foul, filthy, skinny cat until he attempted to drop a vase on top of them whereupon Lily threatened to get the bloody baron that he apologised to them and zoomed away cackling. They made their way into the common room thankfully it was nearly empty they said their goodnights James gave Lily a peck on the cheek and told he'll see her tomorrow.

Christmas Day

Lily woke on Christmas Day when a pillow was thrown at her at 8:30 in the morning from across the room by Alice. "Wake up Lil its Christmas Day." Lily blinked sleep out of her eyes and started in wonder at the pile of presents she had signed up to stay over Christmas as most people had because they were going to the ball so nearly the whole school was staying. The reason she was staying was because she couldn't stand her sister avoiding her so she had sent her parcels home by one of the school owls.

She crawled out from under the covers and wrapped her dressing gown around her the lifted her presents on to her bed and sat down in front of them and started to open them placing the cards on her bedside table she received: a guide to advanced DADA from Remus, a new black and gold quill and a bottle of gold ink from Alice, a box of Honeydukes sweets from Peter from Sirius she got a model of her and James from when they had sat by the lake she continued to open her presents. Lily reached for her last parcel which was quite light it. Alice sat next to her waiting for to open it she unwrapped it and it showed a black velvet box she opened the box up to reveal a stunning diamond and amethyst bracelet Alice gasped it was indescribable.

Lily bounced out of bed and headed towards the boys dorms. She opened the door and slipped inside where they were in the middle of a pillow fight. They paused to see who'd entered "Hi Lils" said Sirius "Happy Christmas" grinning he threw her a pillow Lily caught it and grinned then waved her wand a to make a second pillow appear then she advanced whacking Peter over the head as she passed him with one pillow and hitting Remus in the back causing him to whack her on the back of her legs James pounced on Sirius hitting him in the tummy which made him bend over Lily walked up to him and hit on both sides of his head with her pillows the look on his face caused them to all burst in to giggles.

"That's not fair." Sirius moaned but with a smile on his face once he stood up "Nice tactics though you two." Lily left the room to go and get dressed while the boys talked about the ball and who they were taking.

They met in the common room at 11 with Alice and the others then went down to the Great Hall for breakfast the Hall was absolutely amazing the floor was polished to mirror brightness, the tree touched the ceiling it was covered in tinsel and decorations it was all so lovely there were still the four house tables there they all sat at the end near the teachers to avoid the Slytherins as much as possible they didn't want their Christmas spoiled by them they tucked into a lovely meal of buttered crumpets and other toasty foods and drinks of Hot Butterbeer.

After breakfast they made their way down to the ground for a snowball fight girls against boys to make it fair Lily stood out to referee and to amuse herself she bewitched a few snowballs to follow Snape around and built and mini model of Hogwarts which collapsed she stood watching the game then set of several long bangs from her wand to signal the end of the fight and announced it as a draw as she hadn't really been watching then turned to watch Snape trying to shake off the snowballs she'd sent after him.

Later that day

At lunch Dumbledore announced that there would be no supper as the ball included a feast at Severn. Lily went to the Library to find a book to read and settled down with one about the four founders of the school then at 3: 00 she and the other girls left to get ready for the ball

"What you need three hours to get ready for the ball?" asked Frank with disbelief written all over his face.

"Yes seeing as girls take longer than boys." replied Alice smiling at him. They left the room chatting about how stupid some people are.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter6

The Ball

A few hours later the boys and some other girls were waiting in the common room for their partners Alice and Frank had already gone down with Remus and Marlene, finally Maddie and Lily came down the girl's staircase to the common room. Maddie was wearing a knee length dark blue dress robe with a lighter blue waistband and blue high heels with white gloves and shawl her hair was tied up in a bun with ringlets on either side of her head and Lily wearing the love locket and a white dress robe with a purple ribbon around the waist and gold patterning around the hem and above the ribbon lilac on her feet she was wearing mini heels and a matching shawl with her hair, they both had their eyes ringed with eyeliner to make them look mysterious they walked towards James and Sirius.

They entered the Great Hall which looked a treat the frost that was on the walls glistened like jewels there were ice statues that looked like they were carved out of diamonds dotted around the Hall.

Lily and James took their positions on the floor and they felt their faces go red the orchestra began to play and they started to dance, a few minutes later Sirius and Maddie and Remus and Marlene joined in then everyone else did apart from the few Slytherins who weren't coming meaning Snape, Malfoy, Parkinson and Rivers who were sulking outside the Hall watching the dancers they eventually got board and left. The dance speed up to a quick stepped folkdance then stopped as Dumbledore told everyone that Supper was now severed. Lily and James sat at one of the delicate silver tables. They then said what they wanted to eat Lily chose an English Sunday Dinner and Red wine James chose Beef Casserole and White wine as they ate they chattered about what they were going to do when they left Hogwarts. Lily wanted to work in St Mungos for Magical Maladies and Injuries as a healer and James wanted to become an Auror for the Ministry which Lily thought would suit him quite well as he father was one and he had an invisibility cloak.

After the dancers had finished their food the tables vanished and the music started again they moved to the dance floor and began at the end of the song Lily and James sat down to rest in the crowd they could Dumbledore dancing with McGonagall and Professor Sprout their Herbology teacher dancing with Hagrid which everyone found quite funny as she was about half his size. While James went to find some drinks Lily chatted with the Charms teacher Flitwick about the Newts Exam.

James came back carrying two half full glasses of Fire whisky Lily said bye to Flitwick and went over to him to take her glass from him and pecked him on the cheek but unknown to them at that very moment Professor Dumbledore looked up from his conversation with Professor Sprout and smiled to himself "So they've finally become friends" he murmured to himself the bell from the clock tower struck 1, it was time for the final dance.

Lily and James once more took to the dance floor this time without blushing. James placed one hand on her waist and gripped her hand which wasn't on his shoulder as he did the bracelet she was wearing flashed and caught the light the diamonds on it casting rainbows on the walls everyone gasped and stared at it.

The dance was a very special piece of music which one of the Hogwarts founders wrote as a closing piece for the Yule Ball during the Triwizard Tournament which the only the champions and their partner danced to or in this case Head Boy and Head Girl, for several minutes they danced until about half way through Lily collapsed.

_Lily's vision _

_It was Christmas Day and Four Champions and their partners entered the Great Hall the youngest of these had dark hair that stuck up exactly like James's did all messy and sticking up in every direction. He as he walked between the two rows of students she noticed a vivid red scar on his forehead in the shape of lighting. He walked to the middle of the dance floor leading beautiful dark skinned young women wearing a bright orange dress robe and a pink shawl her dark hair was cascading down her back braided with gold. The boy placed a hand on her waist and took hold her other hand that wasn't on his shoulder and the music begun..._

Hospital Wing

"Lily Lily wake up" someone was calling her name she stirred and her eyelids fluttered open she was in a bed in the hospital wing standing over her was James and several other with concern in their faces . She sat up but Maddie gently pushed her back down and told her to lie still.

"Everybody move back please let her have some room" Madame Pomfrey walked over to Lily and felt her forehead and said gently "You'll have to stay here for a couple of days" she tossed Lily a white nightdress.

A few minutes later McGonagall came to see Lily and asked "This isn't the first time it's happened is it." Lily shook her head and McGonagall nodded and then said to her in a curious voice "When was the first time this happened Miss Evans?" Lily looked at her and with a slight wobble in her voice she told her. When she had finished Professor McGonagall nodded and left the room the others followed her James lagged behind intending to talk to her but Madame Pomfrey chivvied him out.

Lily lay back her head on the pillows and thought back to what she had just told her Transfiguration teacher.

_Lily entered the common room it was empty apart from the few older students gossiping and her friend Alice. Lily's face was covered in sweat and her hands with blisters she cursed James Potter for him making her get detention but was also satisfied that he got detention as well they had to clean the medals, cups and shields in the trophy room. James climbed through behind her. She ignored him completely and walked over to Alice she'd gone a few steps when she fell to the crimson carpeted floor her face white and eyes closed. Alice and James rushed towards her so did a few of the older kids in the room. She suddenly started twitching and crying it lasted for a few minutes then she went still._

_In her mind she could hear a voice screaming pleading for mercy and the life of her child but that was not to be she heard a second voice cry some inaudible words and the pleading stopped the women had been killed. She heard the second voice cry the same words again at the child then nothing just silence._


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter7

The Quiditch Match

Lily left the hospital wing on December 31th in full health she went down to the Great Hall to find her friends. Lily spotted Alice at one end of the hall finishing her breakfast and reading the Daily Prophet and wearing a Scarlet and Gold Rosette "Oh lord" Lily thought "It's Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff first match of the season. I completely forget." She hurried over next to Alice and began to shovel food into her mouth. Alice looked over at her and raised an eyebrow and remarked "Oh come on Lils one would think that you'd never seen food before." Lily ignored that remark and said "Well the match is in five minutes, so let's go." The girls rushed from the Hall and down to the pitch.

Remus sat in the commentator's box speaking to the crowd "Today's game is Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff. On the Hufflepuff Team we have Diggory, Stebbins, Rivers, Roberts, Harrens, Blooms and Blakes..." Severn yellow and black figures zoomed onto the pitch cheered on by Hufflepuff and Slytherin"...and on Gryffindor we have Robbins, McKinnon, Clearwater, Black, Morgan, Sliver and Potter." Seven figures wearing scarlet and gold zoomed onto the opposite side of the pitch to great cheers coming from Gryffindor and Ravernclaw. "The points strand nil and nil as Madame Hooch steps out on to the pitch to begin the game."

Madame Hooch looked up at the fourteen players that were suspended in mid air were waiting anxiously to play. She looked up at them and said in her steely voice "Now I want a nice clean game from all of you." As she said the last bit she looked up at all of them and glared at Sirius.

Remus's voice drifted up from the stands "The bludgers are up closely followed by the golden snitch the first one that catches the snitch wins the game with an extra 150 points. The Quaffle is released and the game begins. It's McKinnon from Gryffindor with the Quaffle neatly back passes to Robbins who passes forward to Clearwater and scores and now it's Diggory with the Quaffle flying up the pitch neck and neck with Robbins neat pass there to Rivers who aims and keeper Silver saves. Look there is it yes it is Potter and Blakes have seen the snitch and racing together neck and neck nice buldger there from Blooms aimed at Potter who ducks and oh no what's happening to his broom something strange is happening like his broom has a mind of his own taking him higher and higher.

Lily focused her binoculars on the crowd of Slytherins who were looking exceedingly pleased with themselves her eyes came to rest on Snape who was muttering what she was sure to be dark magic under his breath. Her eyes widened with shock all the players were suspended in mid air even the Slytherins players were surprised. She shoves the binoculars into Alice's hands and told her to focus on the Slytherins watching them carefully. She rushed through the stands to the end where the Slytherins were and slipped her wand out she pointed it at Snape and whispered "Langlock." This gave her satisfying results as his tongue glued itself to the roof of his mouth.

She made her way back to her seat as James climbed back onto his broom the crowd cheered she sat down looking pleased with herself "What did you do?" whispered Peter. Lily said something back which was lost in a wave of cheers as...

Remus said "... Diggory of Hufflepuff score making it 60-40 to Gryffindor and Potter back on his broom again speeding of down towards the end of the pitch following the Hufflepuff seeker Harrens." Lily covers her eyes as James dives towards the ground the other seeker follows him at full pelt crashing into the turf as James pulls up as Peter tugs her hands away and says to her "Hey Lils it's okay it's called a wronski feint it's his favourite move he's famous for them." He yelled as James reached for the snitch and his fingers closed on a solid metal ball. Remus was shouting the final score to the crowd which was "260 to Gryffindor and 70 to Hufflepuff. Gryffindor wins

Quiditch Party/New year

Lily and James entered the common room where the party was in full swing. Lily moved towards the drinks as the beaters Sirius and John picked James up and he yelled "Put me down" Lily took a swig of mead as she listened to his protests finally after hearing them for about five minutes Sirius and John dropped him onto the floor where Lily ran to help him up laughing and still holding her glass of mead several onlookers sniggered.

In the crowd they could hear Wormtail (Peter) call "Go on Prongs give her a kiss." Lily and James both turn a deep scarlet so that Lily's face matched her hair. James looks at Lily and mouthed to her "May I?" Lily nodded.

As their lips brush several people laughed and wolf whistled. Andy Clearwater looked at them and leant towards Marlene and whispered to her "I was sure she'd murder him when he asked her that. She nearly did last time." Marlene shakes her head and nods towards them and says "they've been like this since near the end of sixth year." He looked at her in astonishment and says "How do you know?" Marlene tells him to be patient and not to tell anyone and say's "Me and Maddie caught them kissing on the third floor at one in the morning?"

_It's dark and two figures were on the third floor corridor looking up at the moon which lit them with its silvery glow. One of them was a tall messy haired boy the other was a flaming red headed girl it was Lily Evans and James Potter who in public were sworn enemies but at night they were lovers . Potter picked Evans up by the waist and swung her round which caused her to squeal with delight. "Hush. Someone might find us out then we'd be a laughing stock of the whole school." Potter looked round nervously to see if anyone was watching them then he bent over and kissed her. A loud whistle made then breaks apart and spin round they saw Maddie and Marlene behind them smiling "Well Lily is this who you've been meeting around at night?" Lily nodded not speaking to them like she was a naughty child whose hand was in the biscuit tin after being sat on the naughty step at home then looked at them definitely and said "Look I know I kept this as a secret from you because I didn't want anyone to tell, our the rest of our time here would be a misery." Marlene and Maddie nodded to show they understood no to tell and the four of the walked back to the common round._

"Wow" said Andy Clearwater when Marlene had finished telling him "So all this arguing was just play acting?" he asked her with one eyebrow raised in disbelief. She nodded and sent a scowl in John Burn's direction it was knowledge among the Gryffindor's that she had caught him kissing a Hufflepuff blondie in a broom cupboard on the fifth floor and she never missed the opportunity to make his cauldron explode or make him lose his stability what everyone found strange is that she never got blamed it was usually his fault somehow or other.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter8

1st March

Spring was arriving at Hogwarts and the snow on the ground was beginning to melt. Lily sat in A History Of Magic staring out of the window bored her quill was absentmindedly doodling on a piece of paper. She snapped out of her revive as James nudged her in the ribs "What." She hissed at him then she spotted Snape asleep a few desks away and waved her wand at him and muttered a few inaudible words and soon the whole class interrupted with laughter as Snape's hair turned a bright shade of Magenta with red hearts on and the same with his robes which had turned a shocking neon orange and big letters on the back saying I'm a mummy's boy" this of course woke him up and he yelled with shock as he saw himself in the window and ran out of the room to hospital wing and a distance crash meant that people assumed he had run into Peeves and sooner or later they could hear Peeves yelling at the top of his voice " Baby Snape's a mummy's boy! Baby Snape's a mummy's boy!" The bell rang and everyone trooped of to dungeon 7 where they were having Potions with Professor Slughorn who was one of Lily's favourite teachers he told them that today they were going to study three different potions.

Slughorn indicated the first cauldron which was full of a muddy brown substance bubbling sluggishly. Lily knew the question as soon as he opened his mouth and her hand shot up and Slughorn asked "Yes Miss Evans can you please tell what this is?" Lily took another quick glance at it and said "Its polyjucie potion Professor. It can transform any person into another but it doesn't work if you want to become an animal." Slughorn beamed at her with pride and said "Well done Miss Evans 20 points for Gryffindor for answering my first question and my second. Now who can tell me what's in the second cauldron." He indicated the next one along which was full to the brim of a bubbly golden potion which leaping about as if was a six year old yet not spilling a drop. Lucius Malfoy's hand shot into the air as if it had been shot from a cannon "Let's, see yes Mr Malfoy. Do you know what this particular potion is and what it does?" he asked. James glared at Malfoy as he described its name and what it does. "Any brainless git could have figured that out." James murmured to Sirius this comment was unfortunately over heard by Slughorn who said "Mr Potter I wonder if you could tell everyone what's in the last one name and type if you please." James feigned a mock look of thought said slowly "It's Amorteria a very powerful love potion it smells differently according to what attracts each person for example I smell fresh air, broomstick wood and..." he trailed off slowly Lily guessed what he was about to say next as a red flush appeared on his cheeks. "Anyway" continued Slughorn "today we will be making a potion called Elixir for Erophiea in other words a potion for happiness." Everyone paired off and started to cut the ingredients and several things happened at once Peter and a Hufflepuff girl named Catty's cauldron blew up the cause was the fact that Peter had added too many beetle eyes and those closest to them were sprouting boils all over their faces.

Some minutes later

At the end of the lesson Slughorn came round to look at everyone's potion Remus looked up at Lily sheepishly as she mock glared at him with a sparkle in her eyes and her realised that she wasn't going to tell him off for something but was going to telling him of a prank for some Slytherins but what she was going to say was cut off as Slughorn announced "Here we have our winner Mr Snape 20 points for Slytherin" The bell rang for the end of the day and everyone walked out of the dungeon James shooting death glares at Snape. Lily and Remus ran to catch up the other three Marauders to tell them to meet her in the common room after Supper (Supper –food fight couldn't be bothered to write it though Lily started it though not the Marauders)

Common room after supper

Lily looked up from her book as the other four sat around the fire with her "Well" said Lily in a business like voice "Most wizards (Purebloods) don't know what this is" as she said this she held up a small black video camera "We'll place this into the Slytherin common room tomorrow leave setting it up to me or one of you will probably break it." She smiled at them knowingly. "Lils when exactly are we going to be pulling this prank?" asked Peter anxiously Lily smiled at him and said that they were going to set it up at Lunch as the Slytherin Common room would be empty then show the recording at supper. They laughed about the fact that someone who had been the good one for six years could come with something as good at that noticing their faces she smiled at them and laughed "goodness guys do you think I hadn't pulled a prank before." She dissolved into giggles and said "you remember in fourth year the firework incident in the middle of the history of magic theory exam. I set them of using your wands." The four boys stared at her in amazement Lily admitted that she had pulled pranks before and put the blame on them "What you did that you gave us all a week's detention" moaned Sirius the looked on their faces was priceless and Lily dissolved into another lapse of giggles When she finally calmed down she went ups stairs to get some sleep before the big prank the four boys made their way the their dorm

(Soz guys decided to cut out the prank and skip to the train ride home for Easter hols but basically the filmed the Slytherins making a idiot of themselves and showed on a big screen in front of the great hall which embarrassed the whole house of Slytherin)

"James hurry up and get a move on or we'll miss the train" grumbled Peter who was waiting for his friend to finish unlocking his trunk to make sure he had everything for about the sixth time.

(Ok guys here we skip a couple of hours and their on the train home because it takes him ages until Lily packs for him)


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter9

The train home

Frank, Alice, Remus, Marlene, Sirius, Maddie, James and Lily sat in a compartment talking and laughing Lily was telling them what she was going to do over the Easter Hols and her sister's boyfriend's sister. "Her name's Marge the bloody women's a menace whenever they visit she acts like I'm not there well she did. Let's not look into that shall we. Anyway she's so large she could hardly fit through the front door hope she's lost some weight now." They laughed at this. Suddenly the train jolted to a stop "What's happening we're not back yet are we?" the air around them grew colder James and Lily lit their wands as the lights on the train flickered then went out Lily poked her head out the compartment then withdrew her face drained of colour "Lils what's wrong?" asked Maddie looking at her friends face as she fingered her wand "D D Dementors the guards of the wizarding prison their on the train. We should warn the other prefects..." she was cut off as the door opened and a first year dashed in terrified and grabbed Alice round the waist she was followed by the prefects of Ravernclaw and Hufflepuff. "Well what are your order Miss Evans, Mr Potter?" asked Sarah Hagglington a Hufflepuff fifth year "Cast the protroness charm try and keep the Dementors away from the first and second years" replied James. Lily looked at him astounded she had never seen him take charge in a situation like this before usually he would have placed all the responsibility on her.

The eight prefects left the compartment. Alice looked at them all and shrugged her shoulders as she continued to comfort the girl. Moments later the door opened and a scabbed hand edged round it and the towering figure of the Dementor stood framed in the doorway the air around them grew cold and they could see their breath rising like smoke before them it turned its face towards Remus and inhaled all his happy memories finally Lily plucked up some strength and cast the Patroness Charm out of her wand erupted and sleek sliver doe which charged at the creature that was towering over Remus. The Dementor turned and fled the train lights flickered back on. "Lily your Patroness were my eyes deceiving me or was it a Doe?" asked Sirius, Frank let out a low whistle they knew that James's Patroness was a Stag which meant that her happiest memory involved him Lily didn't answer she was busy breaking up a large bar of Honeydukes chocolate for everyone as it was knowledge that chocolate was the best remedy for Dementor attacks "Here eat this it'll make you all feel better".

James leant his head on Lily's shoulder and murmured softly in her ear "What were you thinking out of interest?" his breath tickled her neck causing her to smile and she said in a quiet voice "The night we sat by the lake watching the sunset". Frank coughed loudly and said smirking "Thank you very much for that performance, but I think we need to get our trunks down from the shelves or we going to be stuck on the train for the summer" The other seven agreed with him and about ten minutes later they were back on the platform in muggle clothing they ran through the barrier and Lily spotted her mother and father.

On the platform at Kings Cross

"Lily we're over here" called her father. James looked towards her father and studied him and saw that he had her sparkling green eyes and height while her mother had her hair and elegance. "Well" said James kissing her on the cheek "I guess this is it hey" Lily nodded and said to him softly "Promise you'll visit me this Easter Prongs" she kissed him quickly and made her way over to her parents while James made his way over to his Lily noticed that he had his father's hair but his mothers mischievous hazel eyes.

"Hey, how you are my boy?" asked James's father James mumbled his reply then his face visibly brightened and said "Fine and Lily Evans has agreed to be my girlfriend" His parents looked at him in shocked finally his mother said "You mean the girl who keeps hexing you and all." James nodded remembering to well the time they'd met in Diagon Alley last summer and he had pounced out from behind one of the bookshelves at her and she had said the first spell that came to mind which happened to Levicorprus which happened to be the same spell he had used on Snape two years previously and he found himself hanging upside down in store by his ankle James smiled at the thought and said "the very same." He paused for a moment then said Mum can she stay for a few days this hols?" His mother smiled at him and nodded but leant down and whispered something in his ear this made his face go red his father looked at his wife and said to her "Helen I think I can guess what you just told him." He smiled at his wife who grinned back at him.

At Lily's

"Lily who was the boy you kissed back on the platform" her mother teased gently Lily blushed and mumbled something and her mum raised her eyebrows at her father they had understood perfectly what she had said. Then her dad asked her "Lily would you like to invite him for lunch on Easter day so we can meet?" She smiled at her father and said to him "No problemo Padre I'll owl him with Rowena." Her dad smiled at his youngest child she reminded him so much of him at that age "Dad can the Dursleys come for Easter?" asked Petunia coming into the living room she stop by the door way when she saw her sister.

"Hey Tunia? Vernon coming over at Easter how nice." Lily said with a fake look of happiness on her face.

"Your jealous because you don't have a boyfriend and I do you Freak." Petunia sneered. Lily raised her eyebrows and said coolly "actually I do have one" enjoying the look of surprise on her sisters face. Lily got up and left the room so she could write to James to see if he could come over on Easter day. She entered her room and found an owl sitting on her desk she studied it for a few moments before realising that it belonged to Remus. Lily carefully took the letter that the owl was holding in its beak and opened it the letter read:

_Lily,_

_I'm sorry to inform you that_

_My mother was killed yesterday by death eaters_

_And I would be very appreciative if you could come _

_To her funeral in the summer we aren't sure of the date _

_Yet but I'll owl you when we know_

_Be careful. _

_Your wolfish friend_

_Remus_

There were tear marks on the letter her eyes sparkled with tears she had met his mother several time during trips to Diagon Alley and she was a really nice lady it pained her to know that such a lovely women could have met such a horrible end tears splashed out of the corners from her eyes she felt sorry for Remus he had had so many misfortunes in his life and now he had to face the pain of another. She set these thoughts aside and rummaged in her trunk for some parchment and a quill and her bottle of silver ink and wrote back she gave the letter to the owl who flew back to Remus's house she then wrote another letter to addressed to James seeing if it was possible for him come over for Easter she sent the letter off as another one arrived she noted that it was Elvanor who belonged to James took the letter from him and read it.

In James's Room

Sirius looked sadly at James they had just received the same letter as Lily had about Remus's mum. The arrival of Lily's owl Rowena distracted them from their thoughts James took the letter from her beak and she nipped his finger in a friendly sort of way and flew to the top of his wardrobe where she perched watching them like a statue her orange-yellow eyes watching carefully as wrote their reply. James sealed the letter and conjured a bouquet of Roses and Lilies. Rowena picked the letter up in here beak and the bouquet carefully in her talons and flew off James sighed as he watched the owl go. A crack filled the air as one of the house elves apparted into the room "Master James and Master Sirius Melly has come to tell you that you supper is ready." The elf gave a low bow "Thanks Mel. You are great," said James the house elf beamed and vanished with a click of her fingers. He and Sirius raced for the door and crashed down the stairs.

In the kitchen Mrs Potter heard the noise as the two seventeen year olds crashed down the stairs cases there was a thud followed by a muffled yelp as they tripped up Helen assumed Sirius had tripped over and pulled James down with him in his haste to get to the kitchen sure enough a few moments later they came into the kitchen but it was James who looked a bit worse for wear "Let me guess." She sighed "one of you fell and pulled the other one down with him" they nodded and grinned. His mother peered at her sons glasses "James you've broken you glasses" she pointed her wand at them and said "Oculus Repero" the crack in his glasses mended and the house elf hurried into the kitchen carrying two trays of food with a flagon of Butterbeer. She set the trays of food onto the table the elf bowed to them and left the room "Well James anything interesting happen on the journey home?" she asked him James snorted and said "Call being attacked by Dementors interesting it was bloody scary anyway what I found interesting was the form Lily's patroness took" Helen looked at her son and asked "what animal was it?" James smiled at his mum and answered in a giddy voice "A doe a female version of mine." Sirius looked at James's mum who said with a shrug "Mine's a female version of your father's" James raised his eyebrows but think anymore about it "So how's Remus faring with the news?" his mother asked.

At Lily's

Lily was about to get into bed when Elvanor appeared outside her window. She crossed the room and opened her window to let the owl in and took the flowers and the letter from the owl and left the room to fetch the owl a bowl of water when she returned she set the bowl on the desk and conjured a vase for the flowers whose aroma filled her room then opened the letter she read it and smiled at least this holiday would be fun and she would be spending part of it with her best boy who had also invited her to stay at his for some of the hols she wrote back quickly and sent it back along with a small box of Honeydukes chocolates climbed into bed and fell asleep

The Dream

_Two people were running through the woods with four Death Eaters on their trail it was pelting it down with rain and the ground was slippery with mud "I shouldn't have worn heels" panted the girl as she slowed to a stop to pull them off "James you go on I'll try to hold them off" she pulled out her wand and shot a jet of blue light at one of them missing by a couple of inches "No Lily we fight together I'm not going to leave you" he answered pulling out his own wand "Diffindo" he yelled aiming at one of the trees branches the spell hit it and the branch fell hitting one of the death eaters on the head but it didn't seem to have an effect apart from a slight shake of the head. A streak of purple shot out from Lily's wand and hit one of them and he fell James cast a containment field around him so he couldn't disaperate. "Lils where did you learn that?" James asked her while flicking his wand so one of them hung upside down she turned to him and said "I did use to be friend with Severus and he, DUCK! "She yelled pushing him down to the ground as a curse flew over their heads "Thanks Lily" she laughed and said to "Look you cast a shield charm and I'll send a patroness message to Dumbledore." Another jet of light flew towards Lily..._

Lily woke in a cold sweat and groaned she waited till her breathing was regular then climbed out of bed put her dressing gown and slippers on and went downstairs putting a freezing charm on the burglar alarm as she entered the kitchen where she set about making herself a Hot Chocolate which had always made her feel better after nightmares she walked back up to her room unfreezing the alarm as she did so she sat down at her desk staring outside. It had started to rain had and the drops where pelting it down she drummed her figures on the work top of her desk when a crack split the air and two people appeared reflected in the window "Hey Hun you look awful." Said the blue eyed boy. Lily stood up and smiled ruefully at the reflection of Sirius in her window and said "You not going to say hi to me Prongs" she smiled affectionately at him and turned round James came over and pecked her on the cheek and said "Thanks for the chocolates." James and Sirius sat on her bed there was an awkward silence which was finally broken by Sirius saying "Prongsie has had a bad dream and wants to see if you know what it means." She rolled her eyes at the two boys and said "I'll try. What was it about?" James told her about his dream and her face paled considerably as he finished it. "Lily are you ok?"asked Sirius concerned Lily shook her head and took another sip of Hot Chocolate to calm her nerves and said shakily "You remember the time in second year when I collapsed in the common room after the detention." They nodded knowing what was coming "I had a vision which was slightly different from your dream. I wouldn't tell you if wasn't important but as it is I will. James what you saw was our death." The two boys looked at her in shock and were waiting for her to something like _joking_ but the look on her face told them she was not lying about it. "Lily, thank you for telling us, we better go before my mum flips love you" said James kissing her lightly on the lips before grabbing Sirius's upper arm and vanishing with a loud crack.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter10

Easter Day

Lily woke with excitement in the pit of her stomach. It was Easter and her parents would finally meet James instead of hearing her ranting on about him and stupid pranks. She swung her legs out of bed and downstairs to make the Easter breakfast she wave her wand and muttered a spell and soon delicious smells began wafting round the house waking up the rest of the family. There was a tapping on the kitchen window and she ran to open it was a letter from James saying that Sirius will be coming as well she gently shook her head and set the plates and dishes on the table ready for the family "Morning mum, dad, Tuney" she said as they entered the kitchen. Her sister sat at the table and put a few waffles and cakes on her plate then left to eat in the living room "Young lady just where do you think you're going with that food." If anything in the least Lily thought her father sounded less than angry more like amused because even though he knew she didn't get on with Lily it was fun for him to watch them argue because it reminded him and his brother when they were younger always arguing about whom was the family favourite or who was the better of the two of them. "Dad, Mum Sirius is coming as well because otherwise he'll be stuck at the Potters on his own for half the day before me and James joined them after lunch." She bounced upstairs to write to James and to get ready for Lunch.

With James

"Mum have you seen my Jacket, Lily told us to dress smart because were meeting the family" James hollered down the stairs to where his mum was in the living room reading the muggle news paper which had never ceased to fascinate her "Last time I saw it, it was chasing Sirius around the house." James suddenly remembered why he yelled thanks then ran off to find his dementored Jacket that he had sent chasing Sirius after he'd made a remark about him and Lily. He turned round to go and find Sirius who coincidently ran into him with the jacket hitting him over the head with the sleeves James grabbed the jacket from the air and put it on "Ouch that really hurt" whined Sirius with a tiny smile on his face "Let's get going then." They went down the stairs to the front door they had agreed to walk because her cousins were coming and she lived three streets away from so it wasn't that much of a walk for them.

Lily's House

The door bell rang and Mrs Evans opened it revealing James Sirius and the Cousins, she invited them into the living room then hollered up the Stairs to Lily and Petunia a few minutes later Lily came into the Living room wearing a lilac spaghetti strap top, a navy blue skirt and a pair of white and gold slip-ons with a flower in her hair that glittered and Petunia was wearing a pale pink summer dress with matching heels holding on to the arm of a very porky man who was followed by a large women Sirius and James looked at Lily who was trying to hide her laughter at this scene. Her youngest cousin came towards her and sat on her knee and whispered something in her ear which caused Lily's eyebrows to shoot up she nodded a few times then whispered something back. "Can you excuse us for a moment please mum?" asked Lily her mother nodded and she took her cousin up to her room.

"Catalina if you're going to go to Hogwarts you will need some spell books" she said as she rummaged under her bed for her box where she kept her previous Hogwarts school books finally she pulled out a rather big white box which as far as Catalina could see had no lid. Lily smiled at her and said "Shocked?" the girl nodded "It's so Petunia can't get them" she placed her palm on the top of the box and the top sprang open revealing at least sixty books in there looking through them she gave her eight of them "You need all these for your first year?" she asked Lily who nodded in return and said "It's quite a shock I know but trust me I saved you quite a bit of money there. Oh and speaking of money here you'll need this to buy your school stuff we use different sort of money to none magic folk." Her cousin smiled and Lily placed the books and the money into a carrier bag which had read on it Madame Malkins Wizard Wear. "Make sure my sister and her boyfriend don't see that bag Cat" said Lily she nodded and they went back downstairs she placed the bag under the table in the hall and went back into the living room just as her mother told everyone that Lunch was ready.

They moved into the dining room and they all sat down Lily passed round wine for the adults and Lemonade to her cousins then settled in between Sirius and Catalina James sat opposite them as her mother brought in the Chicken, Carrots, Peas, Potatoes and Gravy. "Sirius don't eat like a pig in front of my parents please and the same goes for you to James" she said none of the others seemed to hear except for Catalina and her other cousin Katrina they both giggled as they heard this exchange. Dinner was a fairly pleasant affair apart from the some ninny piny remarks from Petunia and Vernon which the parents had to tell them off for as the cousins were too young to know what they were talking about. "Lily will you help me carry the dirty plates and dishes through?" asked her mother Lily nodded and collected the bowls and plate and followed her mother to the kitchen. "Honey before you leave for James's I want you to have this darling it's a good luck charm I brought in Diagon Alley from our first visit" from her pocket she drew a small leather box and gave it to Lily who opened it and gasped inside was a little gold teardrop pendent with a tiny diamond in a corner. She slipped it on and said her thanks to her mum for the charm and left the room to get her trunk and her suitcase.

Four minutes later

There were thumps on the stairs as she dragged her suitcase down them her school trunk was in her handbag shrunk so that the others wouldn't see it she hugged them all goodbye them. Lily, James and Sirius disaperated with three load pops unnoticed by the muggles in her neighbourhood which was a relief for them as the neighbours would have thought something weird was going on.

At the Potters

The three of them landed in the Potter's Living room James stumbled as he landed and Lily and Sirius caught him just before he broke his glasses the second time that day "Well hello you three" said a friendly male voice from the doorway then called "Helen their here honey" A tall elegant young woman hurried down the stairs to the Living room "Mum, Dad this is Lily my one and only love" said James his eyes sparkling Lily bit her lip behind them Sirius was pretending to be sick "Hello Mr and Mrs Potter" she smiled warmly at them then said in a stern voice "Sirius quit messing will you or I'll hex you into oblivion." Mrs Potter laughed as Sirius stood as straight as legion in a battle meeting and she said "I it was Lily who's kept you in tow these last few years. I'm actually surprised that she hasn't throttled you yet." The five of them laughed at this and Sirius said in between bursts of giggles "Actually she has come to doing that a few times" James's father snorted and said in a very amused voice to them "You haven't heard the house elf yet Lily she's been threatening to kill them both since they were five. So Lily tell us about what it was like growing up in the muggle world."

Melly came in carrying a tray of sandwiches and a bottle of Oak matured Mead along with five fine crystal cut goblets Mr Potter pour some of the golden liquid into each of the glasses and handed them round "A toast to a Brilliant Graduation and a happy ever after" James rolled his eyes at his father and they all clinked glasses and drank they all chatted "James sweetheart will take Lily a tour around the house and show her where she going to be sleeping during her stay here and don't forget that you've got an appointment at Madame Malkins tomorrow you three " They nodded and left the room to give Lily a tour of the house and the grounds.

They took Lily up several flights of stairs until they came to the hallway under the attic Lily marvelled at the size of the place "Well Lils this is the Kids floor and this Lily will be your room!" announced grandly Sirius throwing one of the doors open wide.

The look on Lily's face was so priceless that James and Sirius burst out laughing the room was decorated in Ravenclaw colours the walls were a rich blue colour and bronze coloured stars on the black ceiling a large double bed stood against the back wall of the room it had a beautiful green cover embroidered with a yellow flowery pattern there were white light velvet curtains surrounding it, along one of the walls there was an enormous bookshelf and an adjoining bath room "Thanks so much" she finally gasped and flung her arms around James's neck and kissed him fully on the mouth they remained like that for a few minutes until Sirius coughed to reminded them that he was still there Lily and James broke apart blushing furiously Sirius smirked at them and said "Get a room you two please" James looked at Lily and an understanding past between them "Fancy a fly Lils" Lily nodded then told the boys to leave while she put a pair of jeans on and grabbed her broom out of her trunk she had kept it even though she didn't play Quiditch she met the boys a few minutes later out on the Quiditch Pitch.

Hexes

Lily sat sideways on her broom while she and the boys played tag in the air Lily shrieked as James bomb shelled towards her making her roll in the air while still staying on her broom Lily giggled as James dived past her with a look of shock on his face "I see you haven't changed much Lily your still brilliant. I still don't understand why you stopped playing. We need you back on the team." Lily didn't reply she too busy trying to hit Sirius with a hair growth hex and one that caused boils the results left her quite satisfied as he now had boils all over him and was covered nearly completely in hair James started to laugh so hard that he fell off his broom and Sirius crashed into the stands Lily however yelled at him "If you don't take that comment back then I won't take the hexes off you" Sirius shouted a muffled reply Lily laughed and removed the boils and the hair Sirius pulled out his wand and shot a tickling hex at Lily which hit her and made her fall of her broom "Get Sirius take this hex off and I'll tell you" she said in between laughs. Sirius grinned and muttered the counter curse. Lily took several deep breaths to clam herself then told them about what she had been doing over the summer the boys jaws dropped in amazement "... so because of practising I thought that might give up Quiditch but it hasn't quench my passion for flying but it does make me more dangerous than I used to be." Lily looked at the pair of them and laughed snapping them out of their reverie they shook their head "Can we see it Lily?" they asked in unison Lily nodded and they went back inside.

Lily's Room Potter Manor

Lily crossed over to her bed lay on her belly and pulled out a long slender black case they boys hurried over to have a look. Lily traced one after another of the patterns on the case and it opened to reveal two objects in black and red sheaths Lily lifted one of them out and unsheathed it had a single handed hilt wrapped in red – brown leather nd a long slender blade with runes engraved on it the craftsmanship on it was brilliant and below the hilt there were runes engraved on it James studied the runes closely and said "What do the runes say?" Lily studied them closely for a few second and replied "I'm not entirely sure I think it's a prophecy and it's in runes the makers gave them to me three years ago for some reason which I'm not entirely sure of yet."

Melly popped into the room to announced that supper is being severed Sirius rushed off and Lily took James's proffered arm and they apparated just behind Sirius making him yell loudly Mr and Mrs Potter poked their heads round the door to see what the commotion was all about Sirius told the two what had happened Helen smiled at Lily she was as much of a prankster as her son was.

BALH BLAH BLAH

10pm that evening

James looked over at his friend who was "asleep" and slipped out of his room to Lily's. Sirius watched his friend leave the room then sent messages to Remus and Peter to come at 3 in the morning.

Meanwhile James sat next to Lily cross legged with a book on Gobbledygook that Lily had found on the book shelf trying to translate the riddle by wand light but so far had only done three words James let out a muffled yawn and Lily leant her head against his shoulder and waved her wand so everything tidied up then they settled down under the covers and kissed each other lightly on the lips then fell asleep Lily curled up in a ball against his chest her arm around his waist breathing softly James looked up at the roof of the bed until he drifted off to sleep as well thinking about graduating and what he would do after he left Hogwarts he had told Lily that he might become an Auror but also playing professional Quiditch tickled his fancy too.

Lily talked a few times to herself during the night muttering on why goblin language was so hard to understand then fell quiet until three in the morning.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter11

Next Day

Two quiet cracks filled James's room as Peter and Remus appeared Sirius was already up and waiting in his dressing gown holding a bucket of water with a freezing charm on it he told about last night to fill them in and they slipped out into the hallway making their way to Lily's room. Remus took hold of the door handle and put a finger to his lips and pushed it open it creaked but didn't otherwise wake them up luckily Sirius tiptoed across the carpeted floor towards the bed Peter followed and together they levitated the bucket over the sleeping couple and tipped it over the pair of them resulting in them both waking up and both of them losing no time grabbed their wands and chased their friend out of the room and down the hall into their cleverly set trap of a bucket of chocolate fudge sauce hanging above the stairs which tipped over the three boys James and Lily smiled at this and said "you didn't think you'd get away this." The look on the boy's faces was shocked and Sirius said "how did you know we were going to do this?" James smiled at his girlfriend and said to them amusedly "Lily saw it happening she's a seer remember." Remus and Sirius nodded but Peter shook his head because he hadn't been told until now so he couldn't really remember being told could he.

Lily went back to her room to take a shower and James went back to his while trying to get his friend to know that nothing had happened apart from a quick kiss or both he and Lily wouldn't be wearing anything if it had. The sound of Lily's laughter reached them it was clear that somehow she could hear every word they said and she somehow found it very amusing, "I can hear you all every single word your saying and say something like that again Remus and I'll hex you till the day you die same goes for the others" her voice carried all the way down the hallway along with footsteps as she came into the room. The four of them stared at her then laughed until he was in stitches

"What" she demanded she was dressed in a pair of jeans that were ripped at the knees and black short sleeved top and a blue denim jacket she had back combed her hair and was wearing a pair of trainers on her feet "gosh Lils what with the clothes?" asked Peter staring at her attire she sighed for the past few years she had dressed all neat and tidy but today she just couldn't cope with it "been flying that how I could hear every remark you all said I was hovering underneath the window anyway Melly's just told me breakfast is ready it's chocolate waffles and pancakes and I'm going to eat them all if you don't get your backsides down there." Laughing she ran out of the room and down the stairs followed by two boys and two loud cracks she skidded to halt in the hall outside the kitchen door making Peter and Remus crash into her. The boys peered round her to see what was going on in there

"GET OUT OF HERE NOW MRS BLACK OR I'LL MAKE SURE YOU SEND THE REST OF YOUR MISSERBLE LIFE IN ASKABAN" yelled Mr Potter

"IF I WANT TO COME AND GET MY TRAITORIOUS SON AND TEACH HIM A LESSON THEN I WILL" yelled back the women she had greying black hair, sunken eyes and waxy yellow skin. Sirius coughed from behind his mother and said coldly "If I remember correctly you said the day I run away from the house of the Blacks will be the day when I was disinherited." Mrs Black was about to make a statement when Lily intervened saying "Accutually it was on the first day at Hogwarts in first year you disinherited him Mrs Doriana Black when you sent him a howler saying that he was a disgrace to the name of Black for mixing with mudbloods and for your information Sirius wouldn't have made through half his years at the school without my help and I am a mudblood so beat it lady get out of here you're not welcome."

Mrs Black looked taken aback and was about reply when Sirius said to her "Mum listen you leave us in peace or I'll tell Mr Potter things that the entire family have done in the past and what a disgrace to the name of Black it would be if all the news about the dark magic you've all used on muggles and muggleborns if it got round the Prophet" Mrs Black looked at her eldest son with a murderous glare and vanished with a crack "Thanks Lils for that but no one's spoken to her like that before so I guess the clothes you wear come with your mood" said Sirius. Lily smiled with satisfaction as someone figured out her dress coded "Anyway now the old bat gone we should have breakfast before it's completely spoiled and we have two angry house elves chasing us around the house" said Remus the six of them sat down with the two adults talking about their plans for today they had planned to spend the day in diagonally seeing as they had buy their graduation robes for the ceremony Lily had withdraw money from her vault in Gringotts which had been her fifteenth birthday present from her mum and dad she had also planned to buy some formal robes for everyday wear.

Diagon Alley

"Why can't she hurry up I'm bored"whinned Sirius he was answered with a jab in the back he looked up as Lily stood behind him smiling "Well" she said "Are we going because we have five minutes to get there before someone else takes our spot." They stood up and hurried over to the robe store where they were greeted by a round faced witch with smiling face "Ah I've been waiting for you five now would please wait her for a moment while I get Abbie please." Lily wandered off to look for some formal robes while James and the others had a look at dress robes. They found Lily looking at a pair of fiery orange robes and pair of blue ones over her arm was were black, green, pink and yellow robes "Lily have you enough for these?" Lily nodded and replied without looking at Peter "I took Three hundred out of my Vault thank you very much."

"Peter Keep still or the Pins will keep poking you and it'll take longer" sighed Remus. James and Lily came over from where they had just paid.

Few Minutes later they came out of the robe shop Sirius, Peter and Remus left on a mysterious errand and James took Lily to the ice cream Parlour Lily went to the loos in order to put a set of robes on and matching shoes while James ordered three Raspberry Sundaes and Honeycomb Lux and a Chocolate surprise. "Hey James where's Lily?" asked Peter as he took the Chocolate ice cream from the waiter Remus came out from the parlour leading a lovely flower in sky blue robes and green eyes she sat down next to James and leant her head on his shoulder. Remus smiled and took out a wizarding camera from one of the Bags and took a photo of them both.

Lily took the Honeycomb Lux that James had proffered to her and ate it while talking to them about a graduation surprise "Wow Lils, James that's fab are you sure you can do that though." Lily nodded and looked around to see if any others from Hogwarts were around then said "Positive" they paid for their ice creams and apparated back to the manor.

End of the Holidays

James knocked on Lily's bedroom door he wouldn't have been surprised if she hadn't heard because of the amount of noise in there. "Sirius shut the Hell up please I can't hear myself think and Remus can you open the door so James can come in Peter pack up the guitar please before Sirius breaks it for about the sixteenth time in six days." The last few days had been very noisy and Lily had owled Hogwarts about the graduation surprise well kind of surprise anyway Dumbledore had granted them permission and they had written to the other prefects about that very house had to put on some form of entertainment. "Sirius have you stolen my wand and..." she was cut off as a large barn owl flew through the open and letter on her trunk curious Lily picked it up and look at the handwriting on the front she didn't recognise it but open the letter and read nearly dropping it in shock when she had finished it Remus pounced and jaw dropped "Lily how the hell did you get in touch with the head of the Holyhead Harpies" James quickly put on his innocent face but not as quick as he thought he had because Lily spotted his quick change of expression and pulled him into a bear hug.

"Thank you Prongsie and you haven't answered Remus's question how do you know the captain?" James grinned at his friends Sirius was leaning against a bedpost causally polishing his nails on his shirt "Celia Danes is my godmother Lils" he replied "and it seems that she wants to have try out for vacant chaser position she coming to watch you fly at the weekend along with the rest of the team players" Lily flung her arms around his neck and kissed him on the cheek and a flush appeared on their cheeks. Peter winced as he checked his watch and said "Guys I got to go I promised my mum that I'd be back soon see you all in a couple of days on the train" he picked up the piano case shrunk it and put it in his pocket and disaperated.

Malfoy manor

A hooded blonde haired boy shivered as he knelt before a beautifully carved chair upon which sat a tall hooded figure "They'll be out in the forest tomorrow at twelveish my lord on their own." The figure in the chair nodded and the person at the foot of the throne and retreated back to the seat he had be required to sit in. The tall hooded figure stood up and said in a high cold voice "Well then tomorrow we will see if they dare to defy me after I've done with the filthy mudblood." He laughed harshly and the sound echoed around the room "My lord I myself would like to be the one to torture the piece of dirt she ruined my..." a women with a wild frizz of black curls snarled the redhead had ruined her chances of becoming head girl a few years ago because she had shown the head master a memory of her beating up a first year. "Bella you shall have your revenge I promise you can give her as much pain as you think is nessceray." Bella gave a loud cackle of delight as she thought of her revenge.

At the Potters

"James, Sirius hurry up or I'll go down to the pitch without you" yelled Lily from the end of the hall she was getting very impatient James and Sirius were finishing packing away the microphone and electric guitar and despite the cymbals she had finished her packing first "Get your lazy asses out here now or I'll make you" The boys hurried down the hall knowing what she was capable of Lily stood leaning against the wall with her broom smirking "You really need to work out when I mean something I say anyway lets go and practise in before we have to go to the Longbottom Manor" she and the boys made their way outside


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter12

With Alice and Frank at the Longbottom's manor

"Alice are you ready yet" asked Frank from outside her room where she was getting ready it was her birthday and her boyfriend had planned something special for her "Nearly honey" came the reply from inside "okay coming" she opened the door and came out wearing pale yellow dress robes and butterfly necklace Frank took her hand and kissed acting the perfect Gentlemen she giggled and allowed him to lead her down the stairs "Alice close your eyes now please" he said he took hold of her hand again and leading her into the living room "Okay open" Alice opened her eyes and light flared on revealing her friends and family "Oh Frank sweetheart you shouldn't have" she pulled him into a hug she went over to great his parents and say thank you Lily and James came over to give her a smallish package "Hope you'll never have to use it" whispered James in her ear she nodded knowing that she could trust him with their gift. After everyone had eaten and given Alice her gifts Frank stood up and went up to a stage and said "Alice can I ask you something?"

Lily poked her friend in the back towards the stage Alice walked forward her face heating up as she walked on to the stage Frank knelt down on one knee and took both of her hands in his "Alice Claire Rivers I've loved you since I first saw at the sorting ceremony and since then I always thought you were the most beautiful young lady I have ever met" he paused for a moment and drew out a small velvet ring box the people watching gasped "Alice will you marry me?" Alice looked at him with tears of happiness in her eyes this really was the best birthday of her life and one that she would never forget "Yes"

Frank slid the ring on to the forth finger of her left hand and kissed her Lily looked the couple with tears sparkling in her eyes James slid his arm around her and whispered in her ear "Wait till you see what I've got planned?" Lily whispered back in a happy voice "I dread to think" she smiled playfully at him and he knew she was kidding him "Come on Lils let's get back to mum and dad Sirius will come when he's ready I think he and Maddie slipped of somewhere" chuckled James as he took hold Lily's hand and they vanished with a pop. When the guests had left including Sirius and Maddie Alice turned to face Frank "Thank you so much for a wonderful party honey."

Frank smiled at his wife to be and asked "Alice care to dance?" as music began playing in the background "Of course you my love" the two them danced most of the night oblivious to everything and everyone but each other unknown to them though Frank's parents were watching them from the doorway "He's grown so quickly Markus" sobbed his mother quietly as she watch her son and daughter in law to be dance "I know Augusta but you can't deny she is defiantly right for are son you can't say no to that" he murmured back as he kissed his wife on the cheek and went up stairs.

The train to Hogwarts

Lily and James waved goodbye to James's parents and they ran towards the wall that separated the two worlds Sirius had already gone through the barrier to find them a compartment with their friends. Lily caught up with Marlene and Maddie about what they had done over the hols she then went off to change into her robes and go down to the Heads compartment where they would be meeting with the prefects about the graduation party "... So is that to everyone once you have discussed what firm of entertainment and it can't be anything disgusting because third years will be there watching you can come either me or Lily is that clear" said James there were a couple of urghs from the two Slytherins "Do we have to take part?" asked Alecto Carrow her small black eyes reflecting disgusted at the suggestion "No you don't have to if you don't want to be remembered here" replied Lily coolly "You do know they're going to be filming this entertainment and posting out to all the seventh years so they can remember their last day of being a student here." The prefect departed and made their way over to their separate carriages.

Lily, James and Remus made their way down to the Marauders compartment where Alice, Frank, Maddie and Marlene were in stitches "Sirius what the hell have you told them exactly" Alice smiled as she saw the three of them standing in the doorway and said to Lily "Well Sirius told about something that happened a few days What happened?" James looked at Lily who blushed scarlet they knew exactly what Sirius had told them all "Nothing at all I swear we were trying to solve a riddle in gobbledygook and we kinda fell asleep" said James his cheeks reddening slightly then as if remembering something he whispered a few words in Lily's ear she nodded to show that she hadn't forgotten about their midnight wander in the forest "Don't forget to bring your cloak Prongsie" she murmured back He smiled at her and they sat down with the others only getting up again to buy something from trolley that was pushed by the plump witch

"So Pete up to receiving your diploma in six weeks time?" asked Frank to the small boy with watery blue eyes looked up from the Transfiguration homework and replied "Not really sure bit scary think we're not coming back next year" the thought struck the others like a bomb to they looked at Sirius to whom Hogwarts had been second home to him that is if you don't count the amount of times he'd stayed over at the Potters Lily sighed as she had a fleeting glance out of the window and saw that they were nearing the castle she looked at James and said "Jamesie I think I should warn you that you have to do a speech it part of the duties of being head boy and girl." James looked at her and a smile played around his mouth and head started putting his plan into action mentally Sirius knew his friend well enough to know that he was up to something "What you thinking about Prongs?" he asked his friend causally snapping James out of his revire James shrugged and Sirius dropped the subject.

Once deified

James waited in the common room for Lily as she unpacked her trunk finally he heard her footsteps on the stairs and they headed out through the portrait hole and towards the forest where their special little clearing was they had called it that because it was the place where Lily had first agreed to go out with him. The half moon glowed brightly above them and they whispered words of love to each other they eventually reached the clearing and sat down on a fallen tree trunk James leant forward and kissed her as a harsh voice echoed through the clearing "Well it seems that the two little birds are trapped" laughter reach them and they saw that from behind them six seven death eaters had snuck up on them one of them shot a body binding spell at James as Lily pushed him of the fallen tree he straightened himself up and they ran for it Lily shot a jet of golden flames at the nearest death eater missing him and hitting the one behind she quickly cast a containment flied around him so it couldn't escape a jet of red light missed Lily by a few inches as she jumped over a net of brambles and stumbled as she landed twisting her right ankle she and James continued running until they were out of the forest and by Hagrid's Cabin they stopped to catch their breath and Lily conjured bandages for her ankle they started to move again as the first death eater came out the forest it raised it's wand and a jet of red light flew towards Lily acting on his Quiditch reflexes James jumped in front of her taking the fullness of the torture curse Voldermort came out of the woods and said in a high cold voice "Miss Evans, Mr Potter you needn't be in pain anymore join the right side join me you have all the time you like to answer and Miss Black take the curse off him please"

Lily hurried over and helped him to safety where they sat "discussing" whether they should join him or not James pulled a rectangular mirror out of his pocket and whispered "Sirius Black" Sirius's groggy face fuzzed into view and his eyes opened wide as he saw the state his best friend was in "Prongs what's going on?" he asked James quickly told him what had happened and to get help Sirius's face edged out of view and they went back towards the death eaters "Well your decision?" asked Voldermort. Lily's wand hand twitched her face drawing into a snarl, James raised his wand expression filled with hatred "NEVER" they yelled in unison and shot stunning spell at the group the castle doors banged open and Sirius, Remus, Dumbledore and four aurors came across the ground "LILY DUCK" shout Remus as green light shot from the end of Voldermort's wand James fallen after someone had shot a breaking spell at his leg Lily raised her wand and cast a spell that none had ever heard before white "hot" flames well they only let off heat they didn't burn but it still caused panic throughout the death eaters one of the aurors shot a couple of stunners and cast a containment field around them so they couldn't escape

"This not the end we'll met again" Voldermort voice rang harshly in the air as he grabbed his two remaining followers that were standing and vanished "So Mr Diggory how many more is that for Azkaban?" asked the Auror who had shot the stunners Lily recognized his voice as Mad-eye Moody otherwise known as Alastor "Uh sir theirs five for Azkaban theirs one that I stunned in the forest I cast a containment field so he couldn't get away oh and Bellatrix Black was here tonight she performed the torture curse on James." Moody nodded and turned to her and said in his usual gruff tones to her "Miss Evans thank you for your information and we could do with someone like you in the aurour department at the ministry only that is if you haven't applied for any other job" Lily nodded and she and the teacher made their way back up to the castle with James on a stretcher due to the fact that he couldn't walk. "Lily what exactly happened may I ask?" asked Professor Dumbledore as she walked alongside him and James who was lying like a statue Lily quickly reencountered the events of what had happened to the headmaster "Well Miss Evans you will go up to the hospital wing and by the way it's not often Alastor compliment people on their work against the dark side."

1Hour Later

"Albus by goodness what's happened to Mr Potter and Miss Evans" shrieked the school nurse as they entered the wing "Death Eater attack Poppy" he replied solemnly as he watched her fuss over James who was as still as a statue due to the aftershock from the Cruciatues curse and his broken leg Lily lay curled up fast asleep in a white nightgown that the hospital provided Remus sat by his friends bed waiting anxiously for any sign of movement or even a moan Sirius was humming tunelessly and Peter had gone to find Nick the Gryffindor ghost to tell him to warn the other Gryffindor's about the attack and that more safety percussions will have to be taken. Sirius stopped his humming as James uttered a soft moan form where he was "That stuff if from hell bloody skel-grow" someone muttered from behind Remus he looked over his shoulder and saw Marlene standing there.

"How you know?" asked Sirius curiously Marlene laughed and said "I seem to remember someone vanishing the bones in right leg in third year" she frowned at Sirius because it was he who had done it and she remembered the incident dead well. Just as Marlene was about to go for Sirius James let out an ear splitting shriek as his leg bones merged back together Lily woke up from the sound panicked looking around wildly for any death eaters. "Lils calm down it's just the skel-grow mending James's broken leg" said Marlene going over to her friend Lily relaxed and said in a shaky voice "We were attacked whilst out in the forest by who know who and his supporters. Oh and Sirius your cousin Bellatrix was out their she was the one who did the curiatus curse on James" Sirius looked up and said in a quiet voice "she's not my cousin anymore only Andromeda is Bella always specialised in pain it made her happy for life of me I don't understand why." Lily nodded then with a quick glance at James to make sure he sure he was okay she closed her eyes and let sleep over take her mind.

In the morning

James moaned softly as the morning sunlight streamed over his face making him squint next to him he could hear the frantic scratching of a quill he looked to his right and found Lily working furiously on something "Morning James how's your leg better?" she asked setting her quill and parchment down he nodded as Madame Pomfrey came over and asked him to get up and walk for a while so he could get back the feeling in his leg. "Much better Lily and by the way don't forget you need to draw up your revision timetable" he smirked Lily arched an eyebrow and replied to him "I don't know what you're looking so pleased about you and the others are getting one two" that wiped the smirk off his face and he replaced with a look of mock horror "Your not are you" he said she nodded and he understood that she was not going to back down "Oh and you've reminded me I was going to ask if your coming to see my tryout for the Holyhead Harpies?" she asked him James grinned at her like she was mad "Of course I am Lils why would I not anyway let's get going" They went out of the Hospital Wing and headed to the common room "Lily wait up we want to show you what we've planned on for the entertainment two Hufflepuff seventh years came running up to them waving a piece of parchment "What's your plan?" asked James as they caught up with them the girl had pretty blonde curly hair that was dip dyed black and yellow like her house colours "Claire!" exclaimed Lily as she and James read the piece of parchment they had been given "This is fabulous where did you get this idea from." The Hufflepuff girl blushed and said that two Ravenclaws had come up with the idea and that they were working together on it.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter13

2 Hours Later on Saturday 11am

Lily stood on her tip toes at the edge of an outcropped rock by the lake in her black swimming costume preparing to dive in for the third time when a shout made her pause and turn around she saw a young women in her mid- thirties hurrying towards her "Lily is that you James told me you'd be down here" she called the shock of finally meeting the captain of her favourite Quiditch team made her fall of the rock in excitement she landed with a splash after somehow executing a perfect somersault she then pulled herself out and back onto the rock wrapping her towel round her waist and shaking out her wet hair.

"Celia Danes yeah I'm Lily it's good to meet you madame" she smiled at her as she curtsied Celia laughed and said to her in a giggly voice "I can see why my godson never stopped loving you your almost as bad as he is from what I've heard." Lily pulled on her jeans and scarlet vest top and her old scarlet and gold Quiditch robe which she had kept for keepsake and made her way down to the pitch carrying her swim bag and broom "Three quarters of the detentions James and the others have had are because I framed them for all the pranks that I had pulled." Celia laughed but became serious as they came onto the pitch she face the five players who had come with her two beaters, her and another chaser, the seeker and the keeper Lily swallowed.

"Hello everyone this is Lily she's here for the chaser tryout position" one of the beaters with wild blonde hair came up to her and said politely "Adrian Greengrass at your service we've heard James ranting on about how you quit the team when you were the best chaser he had." Lily laughed and fell quiet as Celia started giving the instructions out to the team. Celia surveyed her team from where she was perched on her broom holding the snitch in her hand she watched them for a couple of minute then released the snitch and shot off after it waving to her godson as she passed the stands in close pursuit of the tiny golden ball.

James scanned the pitch for Lily but could only see a blur of scarlet flash across the pitch he leant back on the bench he was sitting on his eyes following the game and making metal notes for the match against Ravenclaw about what tactics he should teach his team after about two hours the playing slowed to a halt and the players climbed off their brooms James made his way down to the pitch to speak with his godmother about what she thought of Lily as a person. "Thank you Lily for doing the tryout and you'll get your reply next week. Oh and keep James out of trouble for me okay keep safe Lily. James wants to talk to me for a mo bye." Lily waved and headed to the showers smiling to herself and humming.

With James and Celia

"Cee I want to ask you something" said James as he and his godmother sat on the benches "yes sweetheart" replied Celia James shifted uncomfortably in his seat and asked her "What do think of Lily?" Celia looked at him smiling and answered seriously "Well to be honest she is the most amazing Chaser I've ever met, she's also quite a trouble maker from what your parent have told me and she'd be an excellent addition to the Potter family" James's eyes brightened and were sparkling with a look that Celia knew too well from her baby sitting him "Jamesie what are you think may I ask" she said looking at him "Oh just planning my proposal to my little white flower" he answered he gave he a hug then went to the changing rooms to find Lily "James I'm coming your graduation" called Celia waving at him. James gave her thumbs up to show he heard her.

Two days later

"Urgh Lily have you finished yet I wanna play chess with you please" whined Sirius looking at her with Puppy eyes it was a Hogsmeade weekend and Lily had decided to stay in to finish her speech and Sirius had earned a detention for covering the Slytherins with slime when they were in bed. "Sirius Black if you do not shut up then I will personally murder you" said Lily then looked at Maddie and said "do you mind kissing Sirius so that he is more occupied than he is now?" asked Lily Maddie smirked and went over to Sirius and started murmuring into his ears and twisting her fingers into his hair and led him out of the common room still whispering to him quietly Lily nodded with satisfaction as she watched them exit the hole.

With Maddie and Sirius

Maddie moaned softly as Sirius ran his fingers through her long hair and kissed her neck they had found an empty classroom on the fourth floor and were now codling but not in that way just kissing passionately


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter14

6Hours Later

"Seriously James that crazy but I must admit that she will love the ring it's just right for her and by the way have you seen the keyboard anywhere?" said Remus thoughtfully James shook his head and felt for the little box which he had in his cloak pocket he fingered it for a moment then looked at Moony grinning like a Cheshire cat "Shhhh" he whispered to his friend then cocked his head to the side listening to what was going on in the classroom his eyes bulged and flung open the door yelling "SUPRISE."

Maddie and Sirius pushed each other away Maddie blushed and straightened her tie and Sirius smiled at her sheepishly and mouthed "ooopps" at her and she turned away to hide her blush "anyway Prongsie do you think Lily will have finished her head girls speech by now it's the reason I'm here with Mads because I kept annoying her until Maddie dragged me into here and kept me occupied for a couple of hours. How did the Hogsmead trip go?" he asked them as they walked up to the common room James told them what they had done with Remus adding in their visit to the Jewellers for an engagement ring and when he was going to propose to Lily James groaned and hit him on the back of his head "Did you have to say that Moony?" asked Prongs Remus nodded enthusiastically Maddie and Sirius laughed with pure joy at imagining Lily's face when it came to the time when James asked her the question and they were still laughing when they entered through the portrait hole "What happened?" asked Lily looking up from drying her parchment and coming over and kissing James on the check.

"Well" said Sirius rather slowly "Err" Lily raised an eyebrow "James and I walked in on them kissing" said Remus. Lily looked at the two blushing seventh years in front of her and said sternly "You might want to go somewhere more private on for example the seventh floor opposite the Tapestry of Barney the Barmy. Sirius knows" Sirius grinned he knew where she meant because they went there to practise for the end of Seventh year party. "So Jamesie tell me what did you do in Hogsmead not pranking I hope" said Maddie James sat down next to Lily and told her what he had done. Remus took his camera out again said smile and clicked it. Maddie scowled at him and tried to get the camera off him "Maddie try the summoning charm" said Alice coming down with Marlene laughing at the scene in front of them "Alice she can't get it using the summoning charm because he placed an anti-summoning charm on it" said Marlene Alice looked at her friend curiously and asked her "How do you know?" Marlene giggled and tapped the side of her nose and went over to Remus to give a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Err Guys we can stay here all evening if you don't want any super that is" said Alice looking at Sirius and Remus who were once more engrossed with their partners Sirius detached himself from Maddie and ran to the "Great Hall" followed by James and the others "Boys anyway I've got a surprise for you Marlene and I'm afraid Lily will have to do the honours" said Alice smiling she gave Lily a black blindfold for her to tie round Marlene's eyes Lily moved behind her friend and tied it into a bow took her hand and led her out of the Common Room and up several flights of stairs "Hey guys where are you taking me?"asked Marlene as they came to a halt on the Seventh Floor Maddie took hold of her hand and lead her into the room it was the imitate of a Roman Banquet Hall Alice gently removed the blindfold and Marlene gazed around the round the room the entire Gryffindor Common Room was there excused by Dumbledore for this night.

"Hey Marlene take a look at yourself in the mirror over there" said Remus coming up behind her and leading her over to where the mirror stood Marlene looked into the Mirror amazed by her reflection she was wearing a plum coloured strapless tunic, her chocolate brown hair was half up held in place by bone pins, a silver and blue woven belt hung on her hip with a matching cloak her feet like everyone else's were bare and in her hair she wore a crown of laurel interwoven with violets and snowdrops she look at Remus who wore what she was wearing in male version without a word he took her up in his arms bridal style and carried her over to the head of the table and set her down in front of everyone the first years came hurrying over with steaming dishes of tomato and coriander soup and bread with decanters full of two wine (the two wine are in different ones by the way) one was Merlot and the other was Chardonnay.

"Hey my Lady Marlene what do you think Special Seventeen" said Lily in a low tone to her Marlene smiled at her and said regally "Absolutely wonderful my dear girl did you charm everyone's clothes like this" the two girls kept up their playful banter making the people nearest to them laugh "okay you two break it off and let Marlene open her pressies" said a fourth year girl whose name was Amy Winks in an excited tone as she motioned towards a mountain of presents. "Now Now Amy she can't manage to open them all tonight" said her boyfriend Thomas Clane throwing his arm around her bare shoulders and kissing her on the cheek which she deepened James looked at them and mimed vomiting into his dessert and received a hard nudge in his stomach from his girlfriend and making him wince. They sat down on the cushioned floor and Marlene floated the top most present on the mountain of parcel and started unwrapping it. (A/N This bit takes an awful long time so I'm going to cut to the week leading to Graduation)

Hogsmeade trip

"Hey Lils wait up" yelled Sirius chasing after her as she ran over to the pet shop to find a gift for Dumbledore she had already got one for McGonagall and was planning one for Slughorn but she wanted to get Dumbledore something unique from the pet shop. The bell tinkled as she opened the door and she looked around the cages for something different a flash of flames caught her eye as she was looking at cage of what seemed to be balls off fluff "Excuse Miss may I help you?" Lily jumped and looked behind her to see a small wizard with silvery tuff of hair sticking out of his top hat she squinted at him and her eyes widened with recognition "Aren't you Dedaulas Diggle one of the ..." she clapped her hands over her mouth realising about what she was about to say "oops sorry. Arrgh Sirius how many times have I told you don't squeeze me round the middle or I swear I'll puke over you" she said turning round she looked round and headed over to where a golden perch stood with a bowl of ashes underneath it as she bent over the bowl a baby bird poked its head out "Err excuse me sir but is that..." she started to say but James finished the sentence for her "a phoenix" he turned to Lily his eyes sparkling with excitement he drew her to a corner of the pet and said to her "You said you were looking for something unique for Dumbledore Phoenix's are incredibly rare Lils it would be fab what say we by it as a joint pressie for him we'll both pay 500Galleons each deal" Dedaulas Diggle came up to them and made the a special offer seeing as it was for Dumbledore a great friend of his they shook on it and paid the money and headed back to school.

The baby Phoenix on Lily's shoulder nipping at her hair while James carried the shrunken perch in his pocket people who knew the pair from watching them argue in the streets watched as the group made their way along the Honeysuckle and Jasmine path towards the school "Uh Oh this looks bad guys" said Remus as a bunch of Slytherins made their way over "Well well what have we here some competent fools and a Mudblood" sneered one by now the baby Phoenix had flown over to Peters should and perched there watching them with his beady little eyes James, Remus and Sirius were quick to draw their wand but Lily was quicker in one smooth movement she drew a hand behind her back grabbed the girl who had spoken by her hair and held her with a sword at her neck "anyone else want to say something and drop your wands any attempt to fight and you'll never see Narcissa Black alive again" she growled the group stowed their wands away and hurried away Lily let go of Narcissa's hair and let her go to join her slimy little friends. "What? I wouldn't have really killed her just wanted to do that for ages" she said carelessly as she put her sword back the sheaths that held the twin blades were know showing but like she cared.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter15

With the Slytherins

"Ewww that dirty rotten ****! How dare she threaten me a relative to the house of Black" Narcissa fumed to Lucius Malfoy her fiancé "Why what did she do that Mudblood?" he asked her his eyes flashing with anger "she grabbed me by the hair and threatened me with a sword the **** can't even use it well" by now her voice was so shrill that people were watching them "Cissy clam down I'm sure me and the others will think of something" the others nodded in agreement one had run to the the Headmaster about what had happened

Common room

"Lily honestly you shouldn't have done that just get in really bad trouble and the only time I remember you breaking the rules is to get the map" said Remus seriously to her as she sat in the common room watching the baby Phoenix fly around James's head and finally landing on it which made her burst into giggles "Lils listen I'm being serious" he said in exasperation to her Sirius looked up at him innocently and said in a baby voice "No we're most definitely not swapping who we are I'm Sirius and that's final" Peter rolled his eyes and mumbled something under his breath then repeated a bit louder . The Portrait door opened and McGonagall walked over to them "Miss Evans please go to the headmasters office he wants to see you" she said Lily got up numbly and followed she gave the others a weak smile and exited the common room.

Dumbledore's Office

"Ah Miss Evans there you are take a seat please" he said motioning towards one of the armchairs in front of his desk Lily took the seat and noticed that Narcissa Black was there as well glaring daggers at her "Now I understand that you know why your here" Lily nodded and replied "I'm here because I put rapier to her immaculate pure-blooded throat" she turned to face the girl "I'm truly sorry for what I did I didn't mean to contaminate your long silky blonde locks" she said the last bit sarcastically "Very good Miss Evans and Miss Black will you apologise to Miss Evans for calling her a mudblood" Narcissa looked at her and mumbled something to Lily and they nodded to each other "Well then off you pop" said Dumbledore the two girls got up to leave the room Narcissa swept past Lily and out through the door. "Wait Miss Evans I want to talk to you about something" said Dumbledore with a small twinkle in his eyes Lily went over and sat back down.

"Now as I understand these twin Rapiers you carry have a riddle on them of some sort may I see them please?"

"Sure one moment" Lily reached behind her fumbling for a moment then withdrew both swords from their scabbards and handed them over to Dumbledore who took them very carefully "The markings are in Gobbledygook as I'm sure you know"

"Professor during the Easter me and James tried to decipher what it says but it was impossible?"

"Ah Miss Evans I do believe that the book you are looking for is in the restricted section of the Library I'll sign you a note and you can take it out tomorrow the book's name is Prophecies long foreseen" he said signing a piece of paper and handing it over to her "By the way I'll have to take points of Gryffindor and I'll do the same with Slytherin off you pop" Lily got up and left the office clutching the piece of paper in her hand.

Back in the common room

James continued pacing the room grumbling to himself "Gosh Prongs stop that your making me feel dizzy" moaned Padfoot looking from a game of wizard chess, Moony scowled at the chess board for a moment as one of Padfoot's Prawns wrestled one of his knights off its horse then grinned and prodded his bishop forward to checkmate the king "Tooshie" he said to Padfoot who looking at the chess board to see if he could get out of checkmate gave sigh of defeat throwing his hands up in surrender and slumped against the armchair.

"Guys got something to tell you" said Lily grimly plopping herself down onto the sofa looking thoroughly depressed Sirius sat down next to her and said "Awww poor little firecracker's got detention" Lily pick up a heavy text book and hit on the back of the head with it repeatedly yelling "shut the hell up Paddy" the others watched in silent amusement at the two of them finally Sirius threw his hands up in a gesture of surrender Lily nodded and put the book down and said "Well I just wanted to say I've not got a detention" she said glaring at Sirius stressing the word not to him and turned to James and said "James found something you'll be interested in" she and James exited the common room and Peter raised his eyebrows at his friends and giggled.

In the restricted section

"Lily are you sure the books here?" asked James looking at the shelf of books he was by "James you've searched that shelf three times" pointed out Lily as she searched the shelf the opposite side of him. "Sorry have you found it yet" he called to her as she ran her index finger across the spines of the books "nearly I think" she answered back. James came over to where she was a reached up to take a book from the shelf above her head, "found Lils" he said grinning and showing her the book on the cover it read _Prophecies long foreseen._ " That's the one Prongsie" she said pecking him on the cheek and they went to check it out

"Ah Miss Evans what may I do for you?" asked Madame Prince the librarian

"I'd like to check these two out please" said Lily handing the book over along with the permission slip and one on permanent transfiguration. Madame Prince looked at the slip at which Lily handed over then ran her wand over the two books and handed them back to her and they left the library.

They left the library and headed back to the Gryffindor Common Room they hadn't gone down more than a couple flights of stairs when James pulled Lily in a broom closet and pulled her into a kiss his had tangling themselves in her long hair, he slowly kissed her neck leaving a feathery trail of them. Lily moaned softly as they deepened the kiss after a few minutes they broke apart hair and clothes slightly rumpled. They exited the broom closet and walked straight into Remus and Sirius "Well Moony we've finally caught the lovebirds coming out of their nests" smirked Sirius he was holding a piece of parchment in his hand a silvery cloak. "What the hell do you mean by that Black?" asked Lily suspiciously her eyes narrowed. James leant over and whispered something in her ear causing her to pull a face "Ewww that's gross, James take the books I'll meet you in the common room" she said giving Sirius the evils making him back off slowly. Lily walked towards him then started to run and Sirius fled from her down the corridor.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter16

Morning of Graduation

Lily rolled over in her bed well it wasn't her bed strictly speaking it was James' and had been his for basically the last seven years "Morning firecracker" said James stroking her dark red hair "Mmm" she moaned and opened her deep green eyes only for them to lock with a pair of Hazel eyes that hovered above her they blurred as James bent his head to kiss her. "Happy Graduation Lilsi poo and Jamesie baby" sang Sirius throwing open the bed curtains singing then stopped wide eyed and said sheepishly "am I interrupting something here?" James and Lily blushed red and got up.

"Lily don't you even think about chasing Sirius around the common room in that nightdress" said Remus coming out the connecting bathroom, glancing down Lily realised that she was wearing her short blue nightie she smiled "wasn't going to and am wearing bed shorts underneath anyway. See you in about 20 minutes" she bounced out the dormitory then looked back and said "Remus wrong robes its graduation day."

Lily made her way down from the boys dorms yawning "Morning Lily" said Marlene from the armchair she was sitting "Morning Marls" yawned Lily. Marlene raised an eyebrow and asked "Gosh Lily did you even get any sleep last night?" Alice who had just come down grinned then grabbed Lily and dragged her upstairs, Marlene got up and followed them up the staircase. They sat Lily down on her bed and Alice asked "So Lily tell us all the juicy details of last night" Lily knowing she wouldn't be able to get out of this told them and by the end they looked rather disappointed "so you didn't make out?" asked Marlene, Lily shook her head and took her wash stuff and towel into the bathroom "Alice, can you check the entrance hall to see if my cousin is there, if so bring her to the common room for me."

Entrance Hall

Catalina looked around the large Hall were families were waiting for their relation to find them "This is amazing I can't believe I'm coming next year" she said to herself "Come on dear we don't want you to get lost in the crowds here" called Mrs Potter "Don't worry Helen she won't Lily told me to come and take her to the Gryffindor Common Room" called Alice as she shoved her way through the crowd of people.

"Heya Catty was up" she said

"Nothing just excited about this magic stuff? Also Congrats with you and Frank" said Catalina.

The pair of them made their way along the corridors as they did so they passed a group of people in green robes and Alice pulled Catalina out of their way "Slytherins and speaking of them here come some you don't want to meet"

"Rivers where you going aren't you going to stay and chat" called Malfoy slinging his arm around his female companion nodding to his other male companion.

"Malfoy, Black, Avery, I would love to stop and chat but I have to get back to the common room with this young lady. Head Girl's orders" said Alice.

"Great more filth, I guess you're just the same then as our esteemed Head Girl" sneered the girl staring hard at Catalina. Catalina stared back her gaze unwavering and said cheerfully "anyone else have anymore insults they'd like to throw at a mudblood like me" she smiled at Malfoy

"You're a Pig and a git you know that midget" said Avery thinking up two muggle insults. To his sheer horror the little girl didn't run just burst into laughter and said "wow you are one smart little cookie. Are those the best muggle insults you can come up with"

"Leave the school you filthy little Mudblood" snarled Narcissa, the air around Catalina crackled with magic and she leapt forward landing a good punch on the older girl's eye. Lucius drew his wand and pointed it at her "Secta..."

"Expelliarmus" yelled a loud voice from the top of the staircase the wand flew out of the Slytherins hands in and into the outstretched palm of Lily "You cowards who dare you attack a witch who hasn't even got her wand yet" she yelled eyes full of rage as she descended the stairs. "Think about who you attack next Malfoy" came James' voice "Now I believe you three have somewhere to be and there's no duelling in the corridors do I make myself clear" he said eyes blazing. Lily threw the Slytherins their wands back and they scarpered.

"Lily" yelled Catalina happily

"Heya Mijio" she said hugging her cousin

"I do believe that a spot of breakfast is order for us all any how I need to meet Mrs and Mr Potter" said Sirius carelessly

"Oh no you don't" said James tackling his best friend to the ground, Catalina looked at Lily and the others and asked "Are they always like this?" Lily nodded and the rest of the group made their way to breakfast.

Breakfast

Lily sat down on one of the long bench eating what could only be described as a Sirius&James amount of food with Hot Chocolate and Cinnamon. A screech of an Owl made the students and families look up a glossy black one flew its way to the end of the Gryffindor table and dropped two letters in front of Lily "James this one's for you" said Lily handing one over to him whilst she opened the other she read through the letter and let out a squeal that cause everyone within a couple of hundred meters to turn their head "Lily calm down" said James leaning over her shoulder to read the letter "Well done firecracker" he said happily stuffing more bacon in his mouth.

"James, honey manners" exclaimed his mum giving her son a slight push

"Sorry mum" said James as Sirius winked at Catalina

"Sirius" exclaimed Lily "Do you mind not doing that she's ten nearly eleven." Catalina looked at Lily who winked at her then tilted her head towards Sirius, Catalina muttered some inaudible words Lily taught her and Sirius' graduation robes vanished and became a jesters outfit the same with the other Marauders while Lily did the Slytherins in fairytale princess ball gowns and the prince charming's. Lily climbed on to the table and cleared her voice "Now we have the four jesters of this school to perform for us, then we have some dances courtesy of the Slytherins. Let the entertainment commence." Lily climbed back down from the table and flicked her wand the whole escapade lasted 2 hours and the whole hall was in tears of laughter.

"Catalina, I'll meet you by the willow near the lake, I don't want my boyfriend to murder me" she got up and hurried out the hall right on the second the Marauders turned back into themselves. "LILY!" they yelled and dashed out the hall after her. "She's in for it now" said Mrs Potter, Alice nodded and smiled.


	18. Chapter 17-Graduation and an engagement

Chapter17-The Ceremony and an engagement

The entire Hogwarts Population gathered in the Great Hall, it had been decorated with streamers and baubles much like had been for Christmas. Rows on rows of chairs stood in rows in front of the dais where the seventh years would receive their diplomas. Lily looked behind her and smiled at James, who grinned and clapped as Mary Abbot became the first seventh year graduate... "Evans Lily, please come and to receive your diploma" called Professor McGonagall. Lily got up and walked to the front of the stage smiling, there were wolf whistles from the crowd and several shouts of "you go girl" from the marauders and her cousin, she blushed as she shook hands with Dumbledore and took her diploma and exited the stage.

Several minutes later "Potter James, please come up and receive your diploma" there was a deafening appals, well he was one of the most popular people in the school. The ceremony passed on for another ½ an hour then it was time for the head boy and girl speeches. James and Lily got up and walked to the podium "Ladies first Lily"

Lily coughed to clear her throat then said "Ladies and Gentlemen, eight years ago I didn't believe in magic I was just the normal everyday kid with fantasies of unicorns, were-wolves and the other magical creatures that exist here. So when I got my Hogwarts letter I thought it was a practical joke, but then Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore turned up at my front door and since then my world has been turned upside down. I came to here not knowing a soul or any magic. During my time here I have learnt a lot of things I never knew and seen thing I didn't think even existed, I have also made a lot of friends and probally more enemies than is probably possible not before meeting four of the most ridiculous, amazing, powerful wizards one of which is my amazing boyfriend, who and I must admit I never thought I'd fall in love with. Finally I would like to say thank you to all the teaches for helping me to become who I am now and say that next time this year I will be playing as the new chaser for the Holyhead Harpies, Happy Graduation."

Lily stepped back so James could stand behind the podium. "Students and Teachers I stand here today, to say thank to everyone teaching me everything I know now. I must say that some of my most memorable days here have happened this year such as pulling the most amazing pranks with my friends but have also been blamed for those which I didn't do such as setting of the fireworks during History of Magic theory or turning the Slytherins in multi-coloured Iguana's, those were the courtesy of you Head Girl. Most of the questions I have asked myself have been answered while I've been here at Hogwarts but there's one final one I would like to ask before I leave." James turned to Lily and took a small box out of his pocket at the same time the podium vanished leaving everyone with a clear view. James knelt down on one knee and said "Lily Grace Evans, I first fell in love with you when I saw you on the train ride in first year and have love you since and it would make me the happiest person in the world if you would accept this ring. I'm asking Lily will you marry me?"

Lily's green eyes widened and she blushed to the roots of her hair all around there were people wolf whistling finally Lily whispered "Yes" James frowned and said "sorry could you repeat that for me please" Lily scowled at him and repeated her answer "Yes" the hall erupted into loud cheers and some of the parents and teachers had tears in their eyes. James slipped a silver ring studded with opals on the fourth finger of her left hand and stood up "May I present to you all the future Mrs Potter" he yelled Lily looked at him smiling and said "James"

"Yeah" he answered where Lily promptly hit him on the head he looked at her and smiled. Professor Dumbledore stood up "Okay then Miss Evans and Mr Potter thank for your speeches and congratulations to you both you may go and sit down. Well done seventh year you may go now spend the rest of the day doing whatever with your families go to Hogsmeade just enjoy yourselves until I see you at 7:15 this evening, Oddball, nitwit, blubberhead, socks" The people in the hall go up and went off to spend time with their families.


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter18

Lily, Alice, Marlene and Maddie came down from the dormitories with Catalina chatting happily "So ladies where are you off to?" asked Sirius.

"On the way to Hogsmeade, you know do a bit of shopping getting manicures and stuff" said Alice smiling enjoying the look of horror on Sirius' face and the group of girls walked past him.

Hogsmeade

"Lily are you sure about dying your hair black? James won't like it" asked Catalina

"It's only highlights beside how am I supposed to look like a she devil otherwise" the group were at the hair dressers waiting for their turn "besides James wouldn't care if I was going to have my hair done in a shocking rainbow coloured afro"

"Lily that's a little extreme" reprimanded Alice at that moment the assistant came up to them "Lily Evans, Jenny's free" she said

"Thank you Lucy" she said smiling and went over to where a friendly looking blonde was waving at her. Lucy sat down on the arm rest of the plush, green sofa anyone else need anything for a discount. The group shook their heads "Their planning to do me up near when the time. Lily just wants to scare her boyfriend that's all" said Catalina shyly.

"Lily's a nice girl isn't oh by the way my name's Lucy and yours?"

"Catalina but call me Catty it's less of a mouthful I'm Lily's cousin"

"Thought so you've got the same eye colour and cheekbones" replied Lucy laughing. Lily came over to the group her dark red hair now with black steaks making her look very formidable "ready to go?" she asked "bye Lucy" the group left the shop and Lily tucked her hair up into her sun hat.

"Right Lily where next?" asked Marlene

"Lets see hair-tick, shoes-tick, makeup we're doing that, dress robes, costume pick up and Honeydukes oh yeah drinks" said Lily and the group made their way to the robe stores.

"Catalina go and find something pretty for tonight, Alice can you go and help please" said Lily making her way to the shop assistant to collect her black corseted red dress then moved on to browsing through the dress racks her eyes settled on a pair of purple-blue robes with delicate silver flowers on the bodice "Catty come over here, found something for you?" she called to her cousin. Catalina came round the corner of the aisle and over to Lily "Let's see them" Lily took the robes of the rack and handed them over to her, she grabbed a pair of blue-green dress robes with tiny gold patterns sewn onto the hem

An hour Later

The group of girls sat in the three Broomsticks surrounded by four large bags and drinking Butterbeer "So Catty what do you think of the wizarding world?" asked Maddie taking a sip of her drink.

"It's bloody amazing all this magic and it's sooooooo much better than reality, out of interest Lil did you know James was going to propose to you in front of the whole school" she replied

Lily looked at her cousin "No I didn't and when we get back he's in so much trouble" said Lily signalling for a waitress so they could pay the bill and get back to the school. Alice nudged Lily and pointed behind her she turned her head and saw a scowling James "You're not going to be that mean are you Oh nice hair" he murmured "What song were we doing again?" he sat on top Lily who shoved him of and said "High school never ends. How do you I've had my hair done anyway?"

"Lily are you ever going to learn that being a Marauder I have my ways" he said kissing her cheek "you coming back up to school to practice"

"Yeah sure but can you carry the bags" she asked sweetly

"That's just mean" complained James

"I didn't say you had to carry them by yourself, Sirius come out from under the cloak" she said reaching behind her and tugged at the air revealing a very irritated Sirius.

"Why do we have to carry the bags it's not our shopping" grumbled Sirius

"We'll pay you, 20 Sickles each" said Alice. Sirius raised an eyebrow and asked "you are being Sirius"

"Yes" they sighed with exasperation; James shrugged and looked at his best friend

"Seems fair" he said. The group got up from their table and left while the boys charmed the shopping bags to shrink and put them in their pockets then hurried after the girls.


End file.
